How Did I Get Here?
by ScarletLola
Summary: What happens when a fan wakes up in Beacon Hills to Scott saying he heard a noise down stairs. What happens when she realizes she is his sister? How much will she change things? Will it be for the better? And how long will it take until she breaks down? Why is she here? And what is hunting h
1. Chapter 1

**Hey thanks for reading. So the first chapters will be very similar but will have minor changes after a few chapter it will get to big changes. I like the first few chapters anyway. Thank you so much LittleLair183 for letting me adopt this hope you enjoy your trip!**

"-erine! Wake up!Oh my God! Kat!" I heard a voice yell at me in a hushed whisper. Jolting harshly awake out of my nap. I open my eyes and gasp when I see him. No it can't be. It is. Scott McCall from Teen wolf.

"Scott!" I yell shocked and confused, scrambling off my bed because this has to be a dream.

"Shh Katherine, I heard something down stairs. Come on." He informed me. Wait, what? My name isn't Katherine. He grabs my hand and pulls me from the room, baseball bat in another hand.

"What's going on?" I asked genuinely confused as he pulls me out of the house. I guess I'm lucid dreaming, weird I've never lucid dreapt before

"Shh." Was all he said. A loud band comes from above as, Scott lifts up his bat. Another loud bang rings out. A body flings down and lets out a panicked scream. Scott's startles and I just stand there.

"Stiles! What the hell are you doing." Scott hisses at stiles. Oh my god! this is not real.

"You weren't answering your phone." Stiles defends as he hangs upside down."Why do you have a bat?" He panics.

"I thought you were a predator."

"Well, I'm not. Oh, Hey Katherine you're here." He speaks, flustered just noticing me. I lift up hand to wave and give a tight lipped smile, not trusting myself to talk."O-Kay, so anyway you have got to hear this, all the police officer in Beacon Hills just got called in." Scott lowers the bat and confusion flashes across his face. What this is the night Scott's meant to get bit, isn't it?

"For what?" He questions Stiles.

"They found a body in the woods." Stiles moves to face me again when he drops.

"Stiles!" I gasp.

"A dead body?" Scott carries on like nothings happened.

"No, an alive one. Yes dumb-ass a dead body." Stiles retorts as he jumps over the railing on the porch.

"Like murder?" Scott ask in disbelief.

"They found a girl probably in her late twenties." They were talking about Laura Hale, dammit.

"Wait if they found her why are the looking?" Scott's brows furrow in confusion.

"That the best part." A grin makes its way onto Stile's face and continues "the only found half." Um, Okay, this is weird. I want to wake up now. Scott just looks shocked. "We're going." Stiles went on.

"Is that really a good idea?" I hesitantly warn him. Crossing my arms in an effort to warm up as a cold breeze hits us. It's not safe to go.

"Probably not." He shrugs.

"Then why?" Scott argues. Stiles looks offend.

"Come on, Memories. So you and you sister get in my car we're going." Sister? I let out a sigh knowing that I won't win and hey on the bright side I might see Derek.

"We're going to get caught." Scott (My brother?) spoke.

"No we're not." Stiles defends. I see flash lights through the tress. Must be the sheriff.

"Well I think we are." I warn knowing full well that only Stiles will be. I motion to the lights in the distance.

"Oh fuck, You two, hide now!" Stiles ordered motion with his arm to step back. I turned to Scott but he was already gone. I know what's going to happen and I have to stop it. I ran quietly and swiftly. I stopped running when I reached a clearing and decide to do something incredibly stupid.

"Peter!" I call out. I look around and call out once again. "Peter! come on." In hope of him being distracted by me. "Pet-" I start again but a clawed inhuman hand comes from behind me slaps over my mouth, my eyes widen in surprise but not fear as an arm wraps around my middle and pulls me back into the trees. I struggle when a sudden wave of fear washing over me. I try not to scream when I feel my shoulder being ripped open by what I guess are fangs. I can't see anything it's to dark. I'm struggling for breath but I refuse to give up. My feet scrape at the ground, I try to scream but I can not and a harsh, rusty voice rings out.

"Give in, little one." With that for some reason I let the darkness consume me. This is the first and last time I try to do something nice for Scott.

* * *

I gasp awake with a jolt, I shoot up from where I was lying, I sit hunch forward and trying to level my breathing. I feel a strong hand grabs my shoulder, I flinch back on reflex and shy from the touch. My eyes dart up the arm to see his face. Not just any man, Derek Hale. Oh. My. God. He leans over and hands me a bottle of water, I hesitantly take it. "Who are you?" I ask knowing full well who he is. He waits until I take a sip of the water to answer.

"Derek Hale." He looks at me from where he sits on a chair next to where I lye. "And you're Kat McCall." He continues.

"How do you know that?" I question looking at him, suspiciously.

"Your brother asked me if I had seen you this morning, I told him I hadn't only because we have allot to talk about." He motions to my shoulder where a bloody bandage was applied.

I look at my shoulder as last night came back to me. Why am I still here, Am I still dreaming? I hand back the water and I move my brunette hair over to my good shoulder. I notice I'm not wearing the same shirt as last night. Creepy. But I continue I pull down the straps on that side and take a corner of the bandage between my fingers. I look up to Derek once more. He gives a curt nod the I pull off the bandage in one quick go. I gasp and my eyes widen when I don't see any mark. I realize I didn't just stop Scott from turning, I took his place. This not a dream any more, It's reality.

"Do you know what attacked you?" Derek asks softy, eyes narrowed and titling his head.

"Yes." I answer barely above a whisper trying to comprehend why I'm here and why this isn't a dream.

"Why were you calling out the name Peter?"

"Because he was going to attack my brother" I admit.

"How do you know that?" He doubted my admission.

"I don't know something in my mind just told me that it would happen." I told him as I think back to the show. He runs a hand through his dark hair then he pauses.

"Who is the alpha?" He leans forward.

"Peter Hale." I tell him before I could stop myself. His eyes widen and his lips press into a thin line.

"No, the alpha killed my sister." He denies, shaking his head.

"I know that he was in a coma for six years since the fire. I know that if he's just starting to heal he would not be able to control himself." I almost yell because he was my favorite character. I always love the vengeful villains.

"Six years without a full-moon." I hear him mutter. His eyes snap up to mine. "How do you know about werewolves?" A memories flashes into my mind but not mine.

 _"What to know a secret, Kathy?" A young girl, maybe eight years old speaks._

 _"What is it, Cora?" My voice speaks._

 _"Pinkie Promise not to be scared." The girl speaks extending her hand with her pinkie finger up._

 _"I promise." My voice speaks as my pinkie wraps around with hers. We smile. She pull her hand back and smiles._

 _"Ready?" She smiles again then her face starts to change, glowing gold eyes stare back at me._

"-rine are you okay?" Derek voice shakes me out of the memories. His hand are on my shoulders, gently shaking me and he's facing me with a look of concern on his face.

"Cora Hale was my best friend and a werewolf." I stare up to Derek. He shakes his head with an emotion I cannot describe crosses his face.

"You are going to be late for school." He speaks suddenly.

"Wait, What?" Wait I have to go to school? Does this mean I go to Beacon Hills high-school?

"Meet me at the hospitable during you lunch break I'll drive you to school now, okay? If you need me just call out." He gets up and motions for me to follow. We walk out side and get into his car. It is much more impressive in real life. On the car ride over we talk.

"You're in transition if it gets to much at school. Find me." He orders softly but firmly.

"Okay, Thank you." I tell him as he parks in front of the school. I go to get out of the car but he pulls me back.

"Put this on." He advises as he leans into the backseat. What is he- He pulls a jacket from the back of his seat. Oh my fucking god his signature leather jacket.

"Uh, Thank-you." I tell him as I grab the jacket and get out of the car. The car pulls away almost instantly. I turn to the school and put the jacket on. I'm still wearing the same shorts from yesterday, the tank and jacket Derek gave me, boots and my hair is a mess of big curls but I somehow pull it off. I walk toward the school when I see Allison hanging up her phone. I absolutely loved Allison's character in the first season. I walk up to her.

"Hey." I greet her. She jumps seemingly knocked out of her train of thought . She looks up at me and smiles as she quickly gets to her feet..

"I'm Allison Argent." She introduces herself and offers her hand.

"I'm Katherine." I smile as I shake her hand.

"Can you by any chance help me find the office? I need to get a time table and a locker." She asks shyly, looking around.

"Me too." I tell her as I loop my arm with hers and pull her over to the building.

"Oh, are you new here to?" She lights up.

"No, sorry, I'm just forgetful." I shrug and she laughs.

We find the office easily. When we have separate first class but agree to meet in break. As soon as first class ends I make my way to Allison locker because I didn't need to go to mine, I didn't bring anything. I see Allison walk over to me. "Hey, so how was first class?"

"Good, I met someone." She blushes while unlocking her locker.

"You did?" I pry with an arched eyebrow and a smirk.

"Yeah his name Scott, do you know him?"

"Yeah, he's my brother." I tell her, recalling how Stiles said I was Scott's sister. She looks shocked at this revelation and goes to talk but I interrupt her. " Hey it's cool."

"Are you sure I mean It would be weird dating my new friends brother." She rambles nervously while twisting a lock of her brunette hair between her fingers.

"It's fine." I calm her. Just at that moment Lydia and Jackson approach us.

"Kitty!" Lydia almost screams as she pounces on me. What, um, Okay, I'm assuming we're friends.

"Hey Lyds this is Allison." "Allison this is Jackson and Lydia." I introduce them all.

"Hey babe." Jackson speaks as he turn. I hear Lydia tell Allison that me and Jackson have been dating for two years. What?

"Hey!" I smile at him playing along as wraps his hand around me and pulls me into a kiss. I'm shocked at first I mean who wouldn't be but I kiss him back. I have no idea but a few memories flood back of our relationship. I pull away from him first and give a small smile.

"Kate, Allison is our new best friend." Lydia speaks gleefully.

"I new you'd like her." I state because I totally did. My phone suddenly starts to ring. I pull it out of my pocket and see Derek's name scrawled across the small screen. He must of put it in when I was sleeping.

"Hey."

"I'm picking you up in five." Was all he said before he disconnected. Wow. Rude.

"You okay?" Jackson asks.

"I'm sorry I need to go. Talk after school?" I suggest as I walked off. I reach the front of the school and see Derek. I'm making my way over when the bell rings. Oh god. I clutch my ears and fall to my knees. Derek's out of the car instantly grabbing me and shielding my ears. When the bell stops he lets go, nodding at me.

"Come on, we have to go." He spoke staring into my eyes, looking at me with concern. I nod and get in the car.

"You know how I told you I know things?" I ask looking over to him.

"Yeah?" He replies as he continues driving.

"I know that Peter only killing people at fault with the fire."

"What?"

"Those death are just a lure to get Kate Argent in town."

"Why?" He demanded.

"You do know that she was the one that started the fire?" I ask. He didn't respond. I look out the window. "Let me talk to him alone."

"Kat-" He starts to protest as we pull up to the hospitable.

"What room number?" I demanded.

"35 b unit." He caves.

I waste no time getting out of the car and into the hospitable. I walked down the the halls, through the doors and not stopping until I'd reach the room. I stand in front of the to his room. I take a deep breath and enter. I see him in a wheel chair. "Peter." I greet using the same tone as last night. I see his head move slightly at familiarity of my voice. I grab the chair by the door and place it to his side. I move him so we would face. I sit down in the chair facing him, I tilt head and tell him "You don't have to act around me." I sigh when he doesn't do anything. Of course it wouldn't be that easy. I decide to take another approach. "Am I wasting my time here. Do you not care?!" I say shaking my head with a hurt expression on my face.

I get out my phone, open notes and knowing that Derek is listening I type.

 _You want revenge, You want pack, I'm not an idiot Peter, I knew it was you because when I was Cora's friend she told me your secret, I'm not saying I wanted this but I will respect the situation now_.

I turn it and watch as he reads. He tilts his head at me.

"You sought me out." He stated voice sounding slightly rusty and unused.

"I was stopping you from turning my brother and trust me when I say this he would of only brought you death." My words laced with venom. I tilt my head.

"Have you healed yet?" He questions ignoring my statement.

"Yes." I answer, He smirks and his eyes flare slightly.

"You have my nephews scent on you." He enquirers and the smirk disappears from his face.

"He helped me." I answer.

"He knows it was me." He states, concern written across his face.

"Yes."

"Tonight." He told me which was not enough but also to much. I walk out of the room, out of the hospitable and back to where Derek is leaning against his car. Like he could read me he spoke "He is the alpha."

"Drive me back to school I have to talk to someone."

I get back to school lunch is just about to start. I walk down the hall when I hear "Kate." I turn around to see Stiles and my brother. I walk over to them.

"Where the hell did you get to last night? Mom was so worried." Scott yells and pauses for a second to collect himself. "Sorry its- Are you okay?" He calms.

"I'm sorry Scotty, I passed out in the woods." I apologize as I run a hand threw my hair.

"What? How? Are you okay?" Stiles interrupts sounding alarmed and looking panicked.

"I'm fine, okay? And Scott?" I ask with a smile on my face.

"Yeah?" He answers.

"I was talking to Allison before, She likes you." I grin and his face lights up like the fourth of July. The bell rings once more but this time I can handle it. Students pour out of the class rooms. Shoulders knocking against one another. "See you later Scott, Stiles." I call out.

"Kitty" Lydia said as she garbed my arm while she was pulling Allison with the other. We all reach the cafeteria and sit down.

"Hey sweetie." Jackson greets as he and Danny sat at the table. Half of lunch passes and Lydia convince us to go on a triple date with Allison, Scott, Her and her current boyfriend. I look over around the cafeteria and see Boyd sitting alone and I remember when he said on the show "I just don't want to eat lunch alone any more." That scene broke my heart. Now everyone else at my table are going to watch or practice lacrosse.

"I think I'll stay inside for a while." I told them as they left. I pick up my food tray and walk over to his table. "Hey, is anyone sitting here?" I ask him motion to the chair across from him. He shake his head. I put my tray down and sit with him. He looks shocked. "So how was your day?" I ask.

"Me?" He asks taken back and eyes darting around.

"Yeah, how has your day been?" I ask politely. He smiles.

"Getting better thank-you. What about you?" He replies the taking a bite of his sandwich.

" It's been crazy." I remark.

"What happened?" He asks actually listening to me. This is nice.

"I-" I start to say but am interrupted when someone falls. I turn around in my seat and see it Erica. I quickly get out of my seat and help her up. "Are you okay, Erica?" I worry. She smiles at me.

"I'm fine thanks, just trying to find someone to sit with." She comments. I look over to Boyd and Raise me eyebrow in a question which he nods to.

"Okay, that's good and you can sit with us if you want." I offer her. Her face lights up at that.

"Really?" She asks looking hopeful.

"Of course."

"Thanks." She beams and sits down. Her and Boyd hit it off immediately. I smile knowing that they don't have to be werewolves to be friends. By the end of lunch we all exchange numbers and become good friends. As the bell sounds I head off to my last class which according to my time table is Math with Harris. Great. Isn't he the teacher that acted like a dick? I quickly send a text to Allison asking if I could go to her house after school which she responded to saying that her mom will pick us up after school.

Maths passed slowly but the bell sounded and we all left. As I head to Allison locker I text Scott saying I'm going to Ally's house tonight. Allison walks over and smiles "Where did you go today?" She wonders aloud.

"Hospitable." I tell her honestly. Allison finishes taking and putting things in her locker.

"Oh, Sorry to hear that. Family member?" She guesses as we walk out of the by side.

"Kind of." I answer. She gives a tight lip smile and wishes them well.

* * *

 **Okay so yes I've split the first chapter in half so I'll be added the next on in an hour or so. I'm having all chapters at lest 3 thousand words but won't go over 5 you so much for reading XD I didn't change all to much in this chapter because i was happy with it but the changes will get more obvious soon.**

 **Thank you so much for reading . Reviews are love Any suggestions and opinions welcome feel free to pm me**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG SO SORRY I UPLOADED THE WRONG CHAPTER B4 SORRY Here's the next chapter as promised Hope you enjoy**

"So you're Allison's new friend?" Victoria Argent questions in a quite judgement tone as we get inside her house.

"Yes, " I answer. She scans me over.

"No offence but you look like you just came back from some concert you passed out at." She remarks. Wow. She just said that.

"I passed out last night when I went on a jog when I woke up I ran to school which I was late for." I answer slightly defensive but respectful. Its not like I choose to be here, God. I don't think that helps my case.

"Mom, be nice she also had to go see a family member in the hospitable." Allison scolds her mother.

"I apologizes if I had offended you, I have to get to work." Her mother informs with a judging look in her face then turns and leaves.

"I'm so-" I go to apologizes but Ally just waves it of.

"She gets like that sometimes, don't worry."

As we reach Allison's room I ask "So what you wearing for our triple date."

"I don't know but you can borrow some of my clothes."

"I can walk ho-"

"Don't be ridiculous." I sit down next to Allison on the bed.

"So how long have you and Jackson been dating?" She grins.

"I don't know, two years?" I smile as I shrug.

"What do you mean you don't know." She asks.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I laugh. We heard a car door from outside.

"My dads home." Ally announces and walks out to great him. I lean back and pull out my phone.

K: Hey

Erica: Hey

K: Want to hang out tomorrow?

Erica: Yes, where?

K: My house after school and lunch tomorrow?

Erica: Perfect.

I put my phone in my pocket. "Katherine?" I heard Allison ask as she entered the room.

"Yeah?" I answer looking up.

"This is my Dad, Dad this is Katherine." Allison Introduces us. Though no introduction is needed. I quickly get to my feet and shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Sir." I greet, a small smile tugged at his lips. I can feel myself blush. I've always kind of had a thing for the Dads of Beacon Hills.

"Nice to meet you." He nodded. He look at between both of us. "Would you like anything to eat or drink?" He offers.

"Can I please have a drink?" I ask since I haven't had a drink since lunch.

"Of course, Ally?" He looks over to his daughter.

"I'm going to take a shower." She replies.

Chris and I head down the stairs and into the kitchen. "So Katherine, do you like it in here Beacon Hills?" He asks as I take a seat at the contour.

"I like it, it has always given an illusion of safety but now It feels life two worlds are about to collided that shouldn't." I answer. He turns to me completely forget the drink.

"What do you mean?" He ask genuinely intrigued. Tilting my head I look at him.

"Small towns have big secrets and they aren't always good. Beacon Hill is one of those town." He looks at me as if he has figured something out.

"Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent." He looks at me as he says it. The code. He thinks I'm a hunter but it better then him knowing I'm in transition. I m on the spot and I don't know what to say.

"Is that french for something? Should I understand that? I only speak English and Spanish. Sorry?" I answer timidly with a laugh. He arches an eyebrow and looks relieved.

"No sorry, my mistake." He shakes his head, looking down. "Why did you say that? about the town?" He snaps his head back up.

"Just a feeling I have." I shrug. He gives a tight lipped smile and motions with his hand to continue. "I don't really know whats going in my life right now." I answer as he opens the fridge and grabs a water from behind all the others. Weird. I mentally note that as he hands me the intently as I uncap the bottle and take a sip. Huh. It tastes weird but I shake it off and I take more sips. He seems relieved as I sit the bottle down.. I give him a smile..

"What do you mean?"

"You just love to ask questions don't you?" I ask rhetorically and narrow my eyes at him. But before he can reply I cut him of. "Well it's like I know everything I do is real I just don't know if everything is real." This whole dream/reality thing is really fucking with my mind. I mean I could still wake up any secound and it all could be a dream. I sigh as my phone starts ringing.

"Mom."

"Yes I know."

"I will."

"Maybe."

"Love you too." I hang up.

"Your mom?"Chris asks.

"On the phone, yes." I inform him as I get a group text from Scott, Jackson, Lydia, Allison saying the date will be pushed back till tomorrow.

"You should stay here." Chris offers.

"What?" I ask.

"Its safer, weird things are happening in this town." He argues leaving no room to debate. "Give me your phone."

"Okay then." I hand him my phone.

"Emergency only to call me." He tells me as he hands back my phone.

"Yes sir." I answer while giving a mock salute.

I walk be upstairs to Allison room and find her in her towel look at her phone frowning.

"Hey."

"It got pushed back to tomorrow." She grumbles.

"You want to talk to Scott?" I offer. I grab my phone hoping he is in my contacts, yep he is and apparently his contact name is "Lil punk bro". Ha, funny.

"Yes." She replied. I clicked call on Scott name and handed to Allison.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, Hey Scott."

"Yes."

"Really."

"Of course."

She continues to talk, blushing as she does so.

"Just a second. I put some clothes for you, Katherine, on the chair and you can have a shower if you want, there's a spare towel on the bench."

"Thanks." I smiled as I grabbed the clothes and leave. I walk into the bathroom and put clothes on the ground. I turn the shower on.

After I have a shower I put on the pink pj shorts and white tank on that Allison gave me. I put on Derek jacket, and fold the shirt shirt he gave me and my shorts. I dry my hair I walk back to Ally's room. Alison notices and says.

"Dads gone out to get pizza, is that okay?" She informs me, still sitting where I left her.

"I love pizza." I smile as I sit down with her.

"So Allison, tell me about yourself."

We got through dinner with almost no awkwardness. It was about 11 when we decided to go to bed. I wake up to howl and I cant stop myself, Peter's calling me. I slide of the bed and jump out the window. I can't control myself. I wake up a mile into the woods. I sprint back to Allison's. I climb threw the widow and lye back down with Allison. I look at the clock it's four in the morning.

After an hour of trying to sleep I give up and walk down stairs. I see Mr. Argent at the table wearing only grey sweatpants and reading the paper. OMG! Not helping the crush.

"Sorry if I woke you I didn't mean to." He apologizes. I shake my head walk over to the table taken the seat across from him.

"I was already awake." I smile.

"Victoria mentioned you have a family member in the hospitable?." He states in a form of a question.

"Sort of, He's a close friends relative" I wonder if Derek would hate me if I call him a close friend? Oh well, he'll just have to deal.

Chris nods in reply.

"Now do you want something for breakfast?" He asks getting up and walking over to open the pantry.

When we get to school I send a text to Erica and Boyd asking if they're here yet. I get a reply from Boyd almost straight away saying he's at his locker. Allison darts off to Scott and I walk to Boyd. Finding my way around this school is easier then I thought it would be.

"Hey, man." I say tapping on his shoulder. He turns his head and smiles when he notices it's me.

"Hey Katy." He greets as he shuts his locker.

"So what do you have first." I ask curiously.

"Gym, you?" He sighed leaning against his locker.

"Art." I answer. I look across the hall and see Isaac in a hood. "Hey, I'll see you at lunch okay."

"Okay."

I push past a few people and get to Isaac. "Isaac, right?" I ask causing him to look at me. "Can I talk to you?" He looks around and nods. "Okay, come with me?" I ask leading us into an empty class room and shutting the door behind us.

"You okay?" I ask when I see bruises on his wrist when his sleeve rides up.

"I'm fine." He girts out. I sigh.

"Is it possible for you to skip any class today."

"Why?"

"I want you to meet someone." I tell him. I want him to meet Peter. He would be better as a wolf.

"How about Tomorrow?" He reply hesitantly.

"Okay then." I smile and he heads out of the room nodding.

I head over to the hospitable anyway. "You know when I told you turning my brother would lead to your death right?" I greet him enter the room and shutting the door behind me.

"I vaguely remember that." He answers, eyes narrowed and voice laced in sarcasm.

"I knew because I saw the outcome. Listen to my heartbeat you know I'm telling the truth. I know things okay things that will happen and the best outcome. A werewolf needs at least three in a pack." He arches an eyebrow at me.

"You have someone in mind."

"His name's Isaac Lahey and he may not be much now but I've seen the kind of werewolf he'll become." I tell him, determined to get Issac out of his current situation.

"How?" He demands letting his eyes flare red briefly.

"Its complicated but you will have his unwavering loyalty and mine." I promise as I take an involuntary step back. He looks like his contemplating it.

"Does he know?"

"No."

"I'll think about it."

My phone rings and I flinch from the noise. Peter notices and smirks. I grab phone out of Derek jacket and the calling is Derek. I look over to him and nod in farewell. I step out of the room and answer.

"Someone was killed in a school bus last night." Derek grits out.

"What, I was just there though."

"Do you know something?"

"I woke up in the woods last night." I said exiting the hospitable.

"Why didn't you call me."

"Allison's dad basically force me to sleep over and stay there."

"Argent!?"

"I know okay! But he may have discreetly asked if I was a hunter."

" _Oh My God_."

"I just laughed it off okay? And said I didn't know what he was talking about."

" _Katherine_!"

"I have a plan trust me. I'll meet you up later tonight okay?"

" _Don't yo-_." I hang up before he can finish

I get back to school just as the bell rings for lunch. "Come with me." I tell Issac as I spot him. We go to and get food trays from the cafeteria. I smile when I see Boyd and Erica sitting together.

"Hey." I greeted them as Isaac and I sat down with them.

"Hey Kat, and.." Boyd welcomed offering his hand to Isaac and smiled.

"Isaac." He greeted shaking Boyd hand.

"I'm Boyd and this is Erica." Boyd introduce them.

After Erica says "We should all hang out after school." Boyd says he's in. Isaac agree if we drive to his place first and have it at mine. I agree hoping my mom who I haven't met yet doesn't freak out. Boyd tell us he can drive us because the rest of us don't have cars.

"Katherine." Jackson voice rings out.

"Hey."

"Why are yo-"

"Do not say something mean or I will make you watch the notebook 100 times before I even kiss you again." I threaten.

"Sorry." He grumbles "We still on for later tonight. Apparently Lydia boyfriends not going. great." He fake smiles

"Why don't you go with Lydia." He looks shocked.

"Not like that, I'm just busy okay? I'll come over to your place sometime late tonight okay?" I offer. He smiles at me.

"Deal but you have to make it up to me then." He leers. He give me a light kiss and goes out to practice lacrosse. I sigh as I sit back down noticing they're all staring at me.

"What?" I ask. Erica looks like she's in shocked.

"You said no to a date with Jackson, Your boyfriend, everyone's dream guy, for what?" Erica tells me like I don't know what I've done.

"He can be a jerk and I have to much going on right now to deal with him." I shrug. He's character is a jerk.

She just laughs. After lunch ends I had history with Allison which we just talked threw. As school ended I went to Boyd's locker where they were all waiting.

"Hey guys, sorry if I'm late." I apologize

"Nah, it's fine, come on lets go." Boyd waves me off. Isaac tell Boyd his address when we get in the car it's a five minute drive before we get the. "Want one us to come in with you?" Boyd ask Isaac with a smile.

"Uh, okay you can." Isaac replies thinking-no knowing if Boyd's with him he'll be safe and his father wouldn't try anything with him there. As they start to walk to the house Erica almost yells "I think I like Boyd."

'You do?" I grin at her, when someone screams from the house.

I jump out of the car ignoring Erica protests as I run through the door pausing as I smell blood, lots of it, I push my self farther into the house, I stand still in shock when I reach the kitchen, my eyes wide as I see blood coating the walls. I see Boyd hunched over a sobbing Isaac, arms wrapped around him holding him back, I follow their gaze. Oh god. I take an involuntary step back, my hand flies to my mouth as I gasp when I see him, Mr. Lahey lying dead, almost unrecognizable. A burning hate runs though my veins telling me something, I fall as I stumble over to Isaac my hands are covered in blood. I think I hear Erica voice as I shake. I'm vaguely aware of Erica on the phone and her hand on my shoulder. I know words are pouring from my mouth but I don't know what I'm saying, Isaac's clutching at Boyd arms. I hear sirens and police calling out, I fell arms wrap around me. I saw paramedics helping Boyd with Isaac. I hear a voice saying everything will be okay. I look at my hands, there's so much blood, Oh god, I can't and I don't know how to feel. I'm being pulled up, I'm being overwhelmed, all my senses are in over drive, whispers sound like screaming I ca-then everything goes dark.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading hope you enjoyed. Please Review XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG YESTERDAY I UPLOADED THE WRONG CHAPTER I HAVE FIXED IT NOW AND SO SORRY FOR ANY CONFUSION. :o i HOPE YOU ENJOY BUT MOST OF YOU HAVE ALREADY READ SOME OF THIS :o SORRY**

 **sO PLEASE GO BACK AND READ IT.**

6:00 same day

My eyes flutter open, I lift my head and see my mother across the room, the room I woke up in this world the first time and I feel surrounded, I look and see Issac laying with me. "Katherine?" Melissa asks as she rushes over.

"Hey." I smile weakly. She grabs my hand.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I say as I starting getting out of bed.

"Isaac is going to stay with us for a while okay?" My new mother explained with a tight lipped smile.

"That's good." I replied.

"Katherine!" Scott speaks as he barrages in and as I stand up and find myself in his arms. He was dressed up like he was meant to go on a date. Dammit. "Why were you with Isaac?" He questions as he pulls away, both of us looking at Isaac lying in my bed asleep.

"He's my friend." I answer.

8:00

"Derek!" I yell as I reach the burnt down Hale house.

"What?" Derek's voice startles from behind me. I spin around to face him. His eyes widen. "Are you okay?" Derek hurries as he come over to me.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I answers. Somethings wrong I realize as I see Derek face staring. His hand comes up and wipes something from my face.

"You smell of anxiety, guilt and confusion."

"I'm sorry, I made a mistake now a mans dead." I rasp out shake my head as he drops his hand onto my shoulder.

"What happened, Katherine?"

"My friend, I think Peter killed his dad."

"Someone else was bitten?"

"Because of me, It's for the best but a man's dead!" I sob into my hands. I feel Derek take a step closer and wrap his arms around me tightly.

"It's okay, It's okay. Me and you we're family now. I'll always have your back okay? Just be here." I here him whisper in my ear. "We're pack, If anything happens call me, werewolves related or not. You're emotions are heighten right now okay? We only have two hours until the full moon." He pulls back.

"Thank-you." I smile.

"Come on lets walk."

We walked threw not talking just content with being around each other.

"Derek?" I ask as we walk sticks and twigs breaking under our feet, moon shining on our skin. My skin is tingling.

"Yes."

"I'm scared." I choke out, stopping in my tracks.

"Of turning?"

"Of everything that's going to happen." I shake my head. Thinking about all the horrendous things that happen in the tv show. Kate, Gerard, Jenifer, death just all of it.

"Hey, it's going to be okay."

"But you- AHHHHHHHH FUCK!" I scream as I drop to the ground. I bury my fists in the dirt pulling, I close my eyes tight and I can here Derek saying it's okay. I'm breathing hard, my hands feel like they're shattering like glass on concert, my teeth feel like I'm at the dentist. I growl in pain and bow my head. It hurts, It hurts so bad. I pause and it doesn't hurt. My head snaps eye and my eyes opening reveling a brilliantly gold. I take a breath and lose myself as I let out a howl.

I groan as I wake up. "Kate?" I hear a voice say.

"What?" I groan out.

"We are going to late for school." The voice, Scott informs. I quickly through the sheets off me and sit up. I'm in my room. Derek must of brought me back here. My eyes snap toward him.

"Scott, There you are." Melissa sighs as she walks into my room. "Katherine isn't going today, did you forgot about yesterday?" She says angrily. Scott's eyes widen and mouth falls open.

"Shit, sorry. I have no idea how I could of forgotten." He truthfully apologizes.

"Come on go to school and check on Isaac before you leave." She requests.

"Isaac isn't in the guestroom I thought you must of been talking to him." Scott denies.

"Where's Isaac?" I ask panicked, FUCK. Why the Fuck am I so forgetful? My mother looks at me with a soft expression.

"He's okay probably just on a walk; get back to sleep sweet heart, Scott's gonna go look for him."

"I am?" He asks earning a sharp look from or mother. "Oh yes I am." He nods. "I'm gonna start looking for him, bye." He quickly runs over and kisses my forehead and leaves.

"He fine go back to bed. I'll call that Jackson, that Boyd boy and Erica girl to come-over for lunch since Lydia's at school, okay?" She says softly and tentatively. I just nod. "and at 4 we have to give your statement about yesterday." She smiles once my, turns to leave and shuts the door behind here. I quickly grab my phone to call Derek.

"Katherine?" The bathroom door swings open causing me to jump and fall back.

"Derek, what th-" I screech.

"Shh, I had to hide when I heard you brother coming up the stairs." He argues."I'm going to look for that Isaac kid. I assume he was the friend that was bitten?" He rakes a hand threw his hair. I nod. He sighs. "Do you feel okay?"

"I feel..weak and tired." I grumble out.

"Hey that's completely normal. It was your first turn, you're going to being extra sensitive to noises and emotions for the next few weeks, okay?" He calms me.

"I'll talk later, call me." He helps me up, pulling me into a bone crushing hug. We stay there for a minute before he turns and walks to the window. "Bye." He smile as he jumps out the window.

"Bye." I reply.

I walk down the stairs hand gliding down the railing as I look at the pictures hanging on the wall. It's strange seeing all these things and about how the girl I now am only knowing things from brief flashes of her memories. I wonder what must of happened to her if I'm here. It look at the pictures of Scott, Melissa and The mirrior image of I. I'm snapped out of my thoughts when there's a knock on the door.

"It's open."

"Katherine." Jackson voice calls out as I walk into the kitchen.

"Hey." I greet as I see Jackson and Erica. Jackson runs up and swoops Me up into a hug.

"Oh my god, babe are you okay?" He pulls back and looks at me with such concern, it's kinda sweet.

"Yeah." I say pulling back and hugging Erica

"Erica and I brought Pizza." Jackson points to the table where there is two pizza stacked.

"You and Erica?" I arch my eyebrow at that, looking between them.

"Yeah I picked her up cause your mom didn't have her number and she suggested we get pizza." He explains pulling a few plates.

"Jackson made sure to get your favourite." Erica points out.

"Yep Pepperoni and Bacon with extra cheese." He grins and my god Jackson really does have a kind/sweet side to him maybe I'll give this a go. And at least this girl has good taste.

"Oh and Boyd couldn't come today." Erica remember as we start grabbing pieces.

"Huh, why?"

"Therapy remember he goes every week and after what happened yesterday..and you usually go to group together." She shrugged, wait I did therapy?

After about 2 hours of watching TV Jackson left with a bye babe and a kiss. Erica turned to me.

"You doing okay?" I asked her. She sighs.

"I'm scared, I remember I was just screaming and screeching when I saw...it and can we talk about something else." She shakes.

"Sure."

"You're better, the past few days, you're happy." She states curiously, sitting crossed legged next to me. I turn to face her mimicking her position.

"What do you mean?" I ask curiously.

"You were never happy. Like, ever since one summer, after you came back. You just were always sad around school. Since Allison has been here you've been happy." Weird. I shake my head and smile.

"I dunno it's was the 1st day of junior year. I guess I was sick of being sad." I shrug

"Well, since you've been happy. You've made Boyd and I happy. We didn't even know each other now Him and I talk every 3 hours. Don't be so hard yourself Katherine." She smiles.

"Aww thanks." I smile pulling here into a hug. I just as I pull back the door swings open again,

"Katherine." Stiles voice rings. As he comes in. "Hey Erica." He waves and plops onto the armchair across from us.

"Stiles?"

"Dad wanted me to tell you that they have brought in Isaac and Derek for questioning."

"What?!"

"Derek for his sister and Isaac for his dad. Derek had half of his sister body buried in front of his old house."

"Why is Isaac? We were all with him all day." Erica gasps

"OH what? I meant they don't think he killed his dad but he might know who. Relax." I feel Erica un-tense next to me. "I'm here to take Katherine to my place, Scott and Allison will be there later. You can come to if you want Erica." Stiles offers with a small shrug.

"I can't. Mom and Dad don't want me out much considering there's a murderer on the lose."

"Smart." He reply tapping his temple.

Stiles and I are in his jeep driving when he says.

"I saw."

"What?" I turn to him intrigued

"Don't worry. I haven't told anyone about it...yet." He remarks, tapping his fingers on the wheel.

"About what?"

"Derek. I saw you too leave school together and I saw him jump out your window this morning when I was picking up Scott but he cancelled." He rushes out. " And I don't understand why we haven't talk the past few days. Is it because you like Derek?"

"Me and Derek are friends. Sorry I've had allot on my mind. Want a new start and I'm starting one person at a time." I reassure him.

"It's totally cool. You're allot happier then last week. I won't tell anyone about Derek, okay?" He looks over and smiles." It's just when Scott and I found Laura's body at Der-"

"What?! Why were you there?!" I demanded. What the fuck. Oh god. Scott saw Laura body the other night and went back to search for it and found the grave. Fuck. Things are happening to fast.

"We are just trying to protect you!" He retorts.

"Please leave this supernatural bullshit alone okay?!" I plead as he parks the car. My eyes widen as I realize my slip up.

"Supernatural? Is that why the Hale family was killed 7 years ago? Oh my-"

"Stiles!" I yell. "Please at least don't tell Scott. Because it will kill him." I plead. He nods, eyes wide.

"Okay, but you're going to tell me everything after Scott and Allison are gone. You're sleeping at mine tonight." He orders and gets out of the car. I follow him into his house. "Now let's talk about how we are going to get Lydia to agree to go on a date with me."

"Bathroom break." Stiles sets down the x-box controller and leaves the rooms. I set my controller down and I get my phone. I tap a few buttons and hold it to me ear.

"Katherine?"

"Hey, Der Bear." I sing song.

"Fucking hell. I just got out of lock up." He grumbles.

"I heard and I know you didn't kill her."

"Because it was Peter."

"Der-

"I thought I was a hunter until you said Peter was the alpha I knew he'd of he to kill her to become alpha too. That's why I didn't want to believe and... It doesn't matter I'm with Isaac. I'll have him home by morning, I need to talk to him."

"Family?" I ask him timidly.

"Family." He reply's. We hang up just as stiles calls out that Ally and Scottie is here. I basically run down stairs and fling my self into my "brother" arms. Which has Allison, Stiles Laughing and Scott grinning.

"How are you?" Scott asks as he puts me down.

"I'm good, such a good brother." I exaggerate, putting my arm over his shoulder and pulled him so we're facing Allison. "Such a caring and sweet person." I laugh and push him over to Allison.

"Come on Scottie, let's play Mario kart." And with that Scott and Stiles disappear up stairs. I pull Allison in for a hug.

"Hey." I greet as I pull back.

"Hey. I heard about what happened yesterday..."

"Yeah I'm okay."

"Want to come over for dinner tomorrow?" She asks looking up the stairs.

"Sure, but I don't think your mom likes me." I chuckle because the feeling mutual.

"She's umm.. Not going to be there her and Dad are having problems."

"Oh well, I'd love to."

"Great." She grins.

"Katherine?" I hear Allison whisper as we sat on Stiles bed leaning against the headboard, watch Scott and Stiles play Mario kart.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Scott really likes me?" She whispers with a small smile playing on her lips as she looks over to him.

"Trust me, he's crazy about you." I reply with a grin.

Scott sighs as Stiles cheers. "I win. Boom! I win you owe me!" Stile jumps off the end of the bed as brags.

"You cheated!" Scott argues. Allison laughing so hard she can hardly breath.

"Give him a break." Allison says in-between breaths. I start laughing purely because Allison looks Hilarious.

"Okay fine. But I win." Stiles cave. Scott breaks out into a grin. "Another round?"

"No, sorry dude, have to get home, Allison curfew." I whines.

"It's fine dude." Stiles tell Scott as I hug Allison bye.

"Want a ride home, Kat?"

"Nah, sleeping here tonight and I have to talk to the sheriff."

"Okay, I'll cover with mom and she said you have to go to group tomorrow." He say as him and Allison leave the room. He pauses. "Stiles! Please don't have sex with my sister! AGAIN!" Scott yells over his shoulder then he's gone. Wait, again?!

Stiles turns to me after he shuts his door.

"Now tell me about the supernatural stuff you don't want Scott to know about." He demands. I sigh as I run a hand over my face.

"Can we please talk about this another time?" I plead. "I have to much going on and I well tell you just wait a few day? Please?" He looks sympathetic. He brings up a hand and drags it down his face.

"Fine. But supernatural isn't something you should fuck with. Haven't you ever seen a horror movie? They die. Always. Well except for like one person." He rambles. "But even then you're scarred for life. Be careful, I don't wanna die. I don't want you to die. Promise me you want die and person me this isn't a delusion." He begs walking up to were I sit. Delusion? what.

"Okay, I'll try not to die." I reassure with a small small. Because honestly I don't want to die. I shake my head as I get up and hug him. I flinch as I hear a car door slam and footsteps.

"Stiles?!" I hear the sheriff shout.

"Hey come on you got to talk to Dad." Stiles say patting me on the shoulder.

"So, Katherine tell me take me threw what happened." The sheriff asks holding a pen and paper while we sit across from each other in the dining room. I let out a deep breath as Images of Mr. Lahey dead splash threw my vision. I take in a shaky breath.

"I had texted Erica asking she wanted to hangout after school and then Isaac and Boyd tagged along. Isaac wanted to go home for some reason first. Boyd went in with him. Isaac probably felt safer with Boyd there." I explain holding my arms close to myself.

"What do you mean?" The sheriff looks up from what he was writing.

"Isaac dad was...Abusive."

"Yes we found that out from a freezer in the basement. Now where were you yesterday?" He asks. What?

"What?" I ask he can't think I killed him.

"Simple question."

"Well, I was at the hospitable."

"Why?"

"I visited a patient, Peter Hale"

"Peter Hale"

"Yes."

"Good that's what a nurse already told me I was just checking alibis."

"Oh okay." I nod to myself, relieved.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable Katherine." He apologizes as he put down the pen and paper. I shake my head

"It's fine you just doing your job." I give a sad smile.

"It's getting late, I assume you're staying over tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Well you know where the guestroom is, that is if you're not sleeping with Stiles."

 **Hey thanks for reading AND OMG SRSLY SO SORRY ABOUT YESTERDAY. i CANT BELIEVE I UPLOADED THE WRONG FIXED SO SORRY. Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hope you enjoy**

I wake up groggily to my phone ringing, I make a pained noise and nuzzled deeper into the blankets.

"Answer the fucking phone!" Stiles grumbles at me from his place next to me, I look over to him to see him place a pillow over his head.

"Fine." I while and kick his leg,angry and turn and I grab it from the nightstand and answer.

"What?" I complain as I answer.

"Hey, kitty." Lydia's voice rings.

"Hey." I mumble out.

"Want to grabbed lunch today? You know, since you kinda found a dead body instead of coming for a triple date." She say flippantly.

"Sorry, Lydia."

"Don't be. You can't control finding someone dead. I'll meet you at Simple things at 12."

"Okay."

"Bye." She hangs up. Where the hell is simple things? I look at my phone and see a missed text from Derek

 _ **3:24 am :Peters out come asap.**_

Fuck another thing I forgot about. I sigh as I jump out of bed.

"Katherine?" I hear Stiles question from his side of the bed.

"I got to go." I rush out.

"Need a ride?" He offer and sits up.

"Yes please." I accept.

"Give me 10 minutes."

"I dibs shower."I say as I grabbed my bag mom brought over last night, had a shower and got dressed.

"Where to?" He asks grabbing his keys, now dressed in day clothes.

"The preserve." I answer as we leave the house and get into the jeep.

"Fine." He sighs. "You're going to make me late for school." He complains and mutters something about Derek.

"Thanks." I shout as I get out of the car. And watch him drive away. I turn to the preserve and I know he's here. I close me eyes and run. Before I know it I'm in-front of the remains of the Hale house. I'm a little nervous but I walk up and enter the house.

"Hello, Katherine. So nice on you to finally join us." I turn on my feet at look at where the burnt remains of a living room is.

"Peter." I smile. He grins at this. Derek leaning against a wall behind him.

"Why can't you be this happy to see me Derek?" Peter remarks as he pulls me into a hug. Oh my god. Oh my fucking god! I'm hugging Peter. The best T.W villain and hottest. Oh my god! I blush as I hug him. I can feel his predatory smirk against my neck. We pull back after a moment. "You see. We have many things to talk about." He walks over to the a chair and sits down. He turns his gaze to me. "Starting with how you knew I would be in the woods that night." Oh fuck. All eyes turn to me.

"I just had a feeling." I play with my words, seemingly telling the truth. Peter arches an eyebrow at this.

"A feeling." He deadpans

"Like...a... banshee." Derek interjects, skeptic look on face.

"No, if she was a banshee she wouldn't of turned. And banshees don't see the future like you've said." He corrects tilting his head to the left, burn scars healed. I haven't seen the future, just a TV show I think. I can feel his heavy gaze on me as I turn my head back. "Hmm. Well on a different note that boy you told me about, Issac?"

"What about him?" I shrug

"Last night I bit him." He confesses

"You killed his dad as well, didn't you?"

"Derek leave"

"Peter-" He starts.

"Go." He orders, eyes flaring. Derek begrudging leave he touching my shoulders as he walks back. I look back at Peter. "You said turning your brother would be my death sentence. Explain."

"Fine, you really wanna know? I saw that if you bit Scott he would never of excepted you! He got Derek to turn on you. Scott, Derek, a few hunters, a banshee and two teens lit you on fire after you killed Kate Argent. Here were you stand now." I tell him.

"I killed Kate? the woman that killed my family and I was burned." He states angrily.

"Well after you were burned you were still alive and Derek ripped your throat out for killing his sister. But you eventually found a way to resurrect yourself though." I inform him, placing a hand on my hip.

"Do you think what I'm doing is worth it."

"Yes, I'd do the same thing if I was you. Probably more discretely and much more painful." I honestly replied, tilting my head and squinting my eyes. He smiles for a second.

"I know you know more then what you're telling me." He states.

"I-"

"It's fine, I like you and I know what you've said is true. Right now I'm trusting it not bit me in the ass." He starts to approach me. "I know you have a secret and I know you'll eventually tell me but if you-"

"Do not threaten me." I snarl.

"Huh." He laughs evilly.

"I like you Peter but I'm the only reason Derek is here."

"Feisty. I like that. Don't so anything stupid, Katherine." He call out after me as I leave. I ignore him as I leave threw the preserve. Peter is much more... in real life.

Lydia and I are sitting at a place called "Simple Things." It's nice a little over the top but I like it. "Katherine?"

"Yeah."

"I'm taking the day off. Let's go shopping." Lydia decides with a grin.

"Nope." Lydia determines when she lifts a blue dress up against me. She already has an arm full of clothing for me.

"Lydia." I laugh as she picks up what must be the twentieth dress. She smiles at me.

"What? We haven't been shopping since... I don't know when. It was before that summer..." She says distantly her smile faltering for a second before snapping back in place. "It's nice to have you back to... normal, happy. Now come on you have to try these on." She says pushing me into the change room and coming in with me.

"I like this." I say as I look in the full length mirror, looking at the the short black dress.

"Of course you do. You'd be stupid not to. You look stunning." She smile into the mirror. "Now let's buy these and get you back home, sweetie."

* * *

"Mom, I'm home." I call as I walk into the house carrying 7 bags and stumbling. My "mother" appears in her hospitable uniform, she looks so tired but happy.

"Hey Katherine." She greet and hurriedly helps grab a few bags off me and sets them on the table. "What, did you buy out the whole store." She laughs

"Don't worry Lydia payed for it, she insisted." I reassure her remembering the financial struggle she had. She looks relieved.

"So you've been going out more and making new friends?"

"Yeah I guess, I was just sick of being sad and moping around." I say remembering how everyone has said that. She looks at me with a warm smile.

"That's good. Group was cancelled today apparently someone stabbed someone." She informs me with a shrug of her shoulders. "I have to get to work okay. I'll be back in the morning."

"Bye."

"Bye."

My phone beeps and I see a text from Allison and Scott.

Allison: Dinner is getting pushed back to tomorrow sorry.

Scott: Sorry I have a date with Allison tonight.

I sigh i was looking forward to seeing Chris again. I have an idea i kinda wanna test my new supernatural abilities. I run to the lounge room and grab the bottom of the couch and lift it. "That was easier."

*KNOCK* *KNOCK.* The knocking on door distracts me and I lose my balance. "Of fuck." I shout as I drop the couch and it landing on my foot.

"Are you okay?" I hear Jackson voice shout. I quickly move the couch of my foot and I limp over to the door cause that hurt like a mother fucker.

"Katherine are you okay?! If I don't get a reply in three second I'm breaking down the door." He shouts. I swings the door open.

"No need for that today, Tarzan." I remark as I open the door. He looks relieved.

"Hey babe, can we talk?" He ask softly. Is he breaking up with me.

"Uh yeah come in." I answer motioning for him to come in. We walk into the kitchen and he starts.

"Babe you know I love you right?" He asks in a concerned tone. I pause for a second cause Jackson Whittmore just said he love me.

"Yeah." I say slowly.

"I'm so sorry for what I've done." I pleads

"Jackson."I growl.

"I love you so much, But I didn't you would get better and Lydia convinced me. Oh god I'm sorry. I-I've been cheating on you for the past year with Lydia." He cries. Oh my god. Those just cut like a knife even it wasn't me that's was with him I can remember some of those time. Today Lydia and I were hanging out and she didn't mention she was fucking my boyfriend." I can hear Jackson talking but I ignore him. I am so angry and sad. I'm breath hard, I hate him, I hate was mine, mine. I'm growling now and Jackson not talking. I can feel myself losing control but somehow I reign it back and calm myself momentarily, Only holding it off

"LEAVE NOW!" I snarl and he does in a run. After I'm sure he's gone I let go

Derek (p.o.v)

Katherine's heartbeat is to fast, fuck. She can't control it. I hear a roar from inside and I take it as my cue. I sprint to the front door, ripping it open. I can hear things cluttering, falling. I growl as I reach the room. I let out a growl and bare my teeth as I turn. I let a roar capturing the pups attention. Katherine wolfed out claws dripping with blood from where she dug her nails into her arm. She growls at me and pounces.

I stumble back as she clawed my chest. Fuck. I reach out and grab her clawed hand. I kick her in the stomach causing her to fall down against the wall. She's panting. I let out one more roar, but not one she should fear. She slowly looks up at me towering over her. Her eyes that brilliant gold mine once were. She looks at me with recognition. Not the Derek Katherine knows, The wolf that her's know. She reaches he hand up and I take it. The wood. We can go there.. I grab her arm and pull her out the back door of her house and I let go of her arm and start sprinting into the wood with her following.

We ran for hours. It's dark now, Almost morning. We are running up near the abandoned warehouses. Katherine's about a few buildings in-front of me. I pause as I hear shot ring out.

"Come on!" A familiar woman's voice calls out. Kate. I look down from the rooftop and I see her. I turn on my feet and run. Another shoot rings out as I'm jumping to another building a sharp white hot pain hits me in the arm. I reach the other roof top and fall, grabbing my arm. Hissing in pain. Oh fuck. Wolves-bane.

 **Thanks for reading Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey hope you enjoy**_

I groan awake. The floor under me is moving, my eyes snap open when I remember blacking out and most likely wolfing out in-front of Jackson. Oh my god where am I? I quickly sit up and realize I am in the back set of a car. No, not a car. A jeep.

"Stiles?" I ask, relieved as I see him in the drivers seat.

"What? Katherine you're awake." He startles.

"Yeah. Were are we going, anyway?" I question.

"School. I have to go, but i don't think you should."

"Why am I here?"

"You were passed out in the of a road. Isaac found you."

"He did?" I ask, surprised

"Yeah. Katherine does this have to do with that werewolf stuff. I know. Scott said that night he saw red eyes and we both heard a howl. So I did some research apparently they found wolf hair on Laura Hale and-"

"Stiles." I plead for him to stop.

"The thing Scott saw bit you. That's why you've been happy. It turned you. You're stronger now. That's why you've been with Derek, He's a werewolf, isn't he?-"

"Stiles!"

"Is it true?" He demands.

"Yes." I cave as the car drives into the school parking lot.

"Wow." He sighs after a moment of silence.

"Yep."

"FUCK!" He screams and stomps on the breaks.

"Hey Stiles it's-" I start.

"Derek?" He gasps and quickly gets out of the jeep. Wait. What? I quickly jump out of the car and I see Stiles holding a deathly pale Derek up. "He doesn't look good." He stumbles and I can the blood dripping down his sleeve onto his hand. What am I meant to do. Oh right, Allison's dad has the bullet.

"Put him in you jeep." I order him.

"What?! I'll get blood on the-"

"Stiles!" I scold.

"Fine." I move over and help Derek into Stiles Jeep. We lye him in the backseat where I just was. We need to get him to Deaton. No, fuck, Scott has the key to that. place. Umm. I quickly climb back into the car and so does Stiles.

"Where are we taking him?" Stiles asks panicked. Umm, fuck I don't know. I rake a hand threw my hair, stressed.

"Is you dad home?" I ask Stiles.

"No and I am not-"

"Please." I beg.

"Fine." He caves. I look over my shoulder at Derek. He's unconscious. I grab out my phone and quickly search threw the contact. There Allison.

I ring It take a few rings but she answers. "Hey, Allison?" Stiles looks at me silently asking why I'm calling her. I just wave it off.

"Hey Katherine."

"Are you at school yet?"

"No I'm about to leave tho, why? Are you okay?-what? Dad -no something's wrong with Katherine. Huh, sorry about that. What happened" She asks concern ridden i her voice. I need to be there to get the bullet what can I tell her. Jackson.

"Jackson's been cheating on me with Lydia for the past year!" I cry. I feel tears fill my eyes. Stiles looks shocked and angry next to me.

"What? No. He loves you and Lydia wouldn't do that."

"She did, please Allison I'm a mess right now. Can I please come over?" I beg.

"Wait a second. Dad can I please stay home just for first class. Katherine boyfriend has been sleeping with Lydia and Kate needs a-"

I wait for a reply as she asks her dad.

"Yeah, Katherine you can come over."

"Thank you so much I'll be there in a few." Happy that I can get the bullet now.

"Bye." I hang up .

"You're leaving me?!" Stiles yells in a panic.

"Drop me at Allison's now."

"Did Jackson really cheat on you?" He asks softly.

"Yes now Derek's been shot with a wolves-bane bullet and I have to go get one to heal Derek."

"Wait why-"

"Because the Argent's are hunters. And No Allison is not a hunter she doesn't even know what her family does. Derek will be fine for the next 12 hours, okay?"

"How do you-"

"I'll explain later." After a few minutes Stiles drops me of around the corner of Allison's house. "Don't leave Derek alone. Take care of him, please." I beg Stiles right before he leaves. I start to think about Jackson cheating on me. It hurts. Damn, Heightened emotions. I'm in tears as I walk up to the door of Allison before I even knock she's has opened the door and pulled me into a hug.

"Oh my Katherine!" She says as she pulls back. I lift a hand to wipe away a few tears.

"God, I'm a hot mess." I pathetically laugh.

"Come on." She gave me a sad smile as she pull me into her house and sat me on the couch."What happened?"

"Jackson came over yesterday and I was like 'I love you so much' and then he's like 'I'm sorry but I've been fucking Lydia for the past YEAR!" I sob. She holds my face into her shoulder.

"I'm sure everything will work out." She tries to calm me.

"We broke up, I think." I cry.

"Oh, sweetie. How about we watch TV for a while before a go to school. It's Saturday tomorrow so you wont have to see them plus you're having diner here tonight remember?" She comforts. I'm amazed it how nice she is and at handling the situation. You didn't see her act like this much on the show.

"Yeah, I am." I smile at her.

"Now what do you want to watch?"

We ended up watching scary movie. After it finished Allison's Dad walked in.

"Hey Allison. You want me to drop you off at school now or drive yourself."

"I can drive myself and I'll drop Katherine off home on my way."

"Oh god what if he's at home waiting for me I can't-" I start panicking

"You can stay here for the rest day if you want." Chris interrupts

"Really?" I give a small smile.

"Yeah." He confirms

"Thank-you so much."

Allison leaves after that. And I stay curled up on the couch waiting for a chance to get the bullet. It's in Kate's things I remember. Fuck! I wonder if she's here yet I'll check.

"Do you want something to eat, Katherine?"

"Yes, please."

"Come on." He motions for me to follow. So I get up plop down on a chair in the kitchen.

"We can order in Chinese?" He offers holding up a menu.

After the food gets here we are sitting at the table eating.

"So Katherine, Are you okay?"

"God, I'm so sick of that question." I remark. He raises an eyebrow. I sigh. "Well I saw a dead body that was unrecognizable then I find out my boyfriends been fucking my best friend for the past year!"

"I know that feeling." He give a sad smile. "I assume Allison told her mother and I are having problem. We got into a fight the other day, after you left actually. Allot of thing was said and she told me for the first 5 years of our marriage she was sleeping with my father." He informs. He bows his head and sighs.

"Whoa." I state, shocked at this revelation. This was never in the show.

"I know. My sister got in town last night after she heard." He adds. Kate's here! and that's a half lie. I hear my phone staring to ring and I look at Chris to ask if I can answer it to which he nods. Caller Id says Hyper Bastard.

"Mom."

"Katherine, when are you getting back? Derek doesn't look to good." Stiles asks me.

"I will make sure, mom."

"What? Just come back 's awake and annoying" I hear him sigh.

"I promise."

"See ya."

"Love you too, mom." I hang up and see there are 15 missed calls and 4 messages from Jackson and 7 calls from Lydia. I turn off my phone.

"Your mother?" He guesses.

"Yeah." I need to get that bullet now. Umm. I pick up the sauce and I pretend it's not working. I turn it to face me and I squeeze. "Oh my-" I fall back of my chair shirt and face covered in sauce.

"Katherine!" Chris quickly comes to my aid and helps me up. I sigh looking down at my shirt. "I'm sure Allison wouldn't mind if you burrowed some of her clothes." He states, looking me over. I give a pathetic laugh.

"Yeah." I sigh as I walk up stairs. When I get upstairs I smile knowing my plan worked I quickly go into the guest room. I walk over to desk where Kate's bag lays and I search threw it quickly. I find a box. Yes. I open it and the are 8. I take two just in case, putting them in my pocket. I put the stuff back and quietly run to Allison room. I grab a few tissues from her make up table and clean the sauce off me. I strip off my shirt and walk to her wardrobe pulling it open. When the door swings open.

"Kathe-"Chris starts but stops dead in his tracks when he sees me.

"Sorry, I'm taking so long my brother called." I say with an apologetic smile.

"It's fine." He says awkwardly from where he's standing in the door way. I smirk at him a grab the first shirt I see.

"So Mr. Argent?" I leer.

"Yea-"

"Chris, stay away from the God-dam jail-bait." A female voice scolds capturing his attention as she pushes past him to come into the room. Just I thought the situation my escalate. She walks in. Kate Argent. I quickly put the shirt on. "I'm Kate. Allison's favourite aunt."

"Only." Chris adds in.

"Leave Chris." She orders him and he does with a roll of his eyes.

"So you're Allison's friend, Katherine right?" She smiles.

"Yeah."

"Pretty name."

"We have the same name don't we?" I remark.

"That's besides the point. Allison called me and told me about your boyfriend and your best friend."

"She did?"

"She said your also coming for diner. So I thought instead of you moping around with Chris all day. We have girl time." Kate smiles again.

"Sure." I only agree with here because I don't want to piss her off.

"Greet." She beams

"But I need to drop past the sheriffs house. His son has my phone." I lie.

"That's fine. Come on lets go now." She grins. Creepy.

"This the place?" She says as we pull up to Stiles house.

"Yes, thank you. I'll be right back." I smile at her because she became a more interesting villain after she died. I climb out of the car and rush inside, slamming the front door behind me.

"Katherine?" Derek's voice rings from upstairs. I quickly run up stair only stumbling a bit.

"Derek." I sigh in relief as I see him laying in the bathtub and Stiles kneeling next to him. I fumble for the bullets.

"You got them?"

"Yep." I reply as pour contents of the bullet on the counter. Derek sits up in the tub, shirtless may I add. Derek hold up his arm and I realizes he's hold a lighter. I grab it. "Move." I order Stiles. He quickly move as I light the wolfs-bane on fire. I quickly make my hand in a cup shape and dust the powder onto it. I quickly turn as it burns my head and I hold the powder onto the wound. He scream in pain but I don't move.

I sigh in relief once more as I remove my hand and see it's healing and the veins are gone. I smile a Derek and he weakly smiles back.

"I gotta go, sorry. Kate Argent is making me go shop with her cause of Jackson."

"It's danger-"

"I' ll be okay, Derek." I calm him and kiss him on the cheek.

I say goodbye and as I run down stairs I take my phone out of my pocket and exit. Kate smiles as I climb back in and my phone starts ringing. I sigh as I see it's Lydia. Kate look over my shoulder at the screen.

"Hmm, That your friend that fucked your boyfriend?"

"Yep." She grabs the phone out of my hand and answers it.

"Hey Katherine can't come to the phone right now cause you're a bitch that fucked what was hers. Bye Bitch." She says then hangs up. I just laugh because that was funny and she joins.

Kate and I exit the mall and walk to her car. It's just us when we hear a roar. My eyes widen. Kate grabs my arm and drops her bags. She pulls me as she runs. We quickly jump into the car as we hear another roar. She quickly starts the car and we're outta their.

"Oh my god." I say, panting. That was another wolf.

"Welcome to my life." Kate replied. "We have to get back for dinner."

* * *

 **Hey thanks for reading. P.s Kat still hasn't met Issac since he was bit. Thnx for review and please review XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Hope you enjoy this is alittle longer because guess what? its my birthday tommorow?! XD**

When we get back to The Argent house Allison wraps me into arms when I enter the lounge. "You okay, babe?" Allison asks as she steps back

"Your aunt actually helped me allot."

"Really?" Chris interrupts

"Chris talk now." Kate orders and leaves the room with him. I talk with Allison.

After dinner Chris drop me off home which there may of been some flirting from side included. I sit down on my bed. I can hear s set off steps coming toward my room. I don't jump when the door opens. I fling myself into Isaac's " Hey thanks for calling Stiles this morning. I owe you." I say as I step back from the hug.

"It nothing." He shrugs.

"What did you do today?"

"Had lunch with Boyd and Erica." He smiles.

"That's did you do after?"

"Nothing." He lies.

"I know what Peter did."

"Katherine I-"

"It's okay." I shrug.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm exhausted."

"Same."

"Want to Sleep together?" I say taking my shoes off.

"Umm-" He blushes.

"What? Oh I meant sleep, Like actual sleep."

"Yeah." He smiles.

I wake up slowly to the feel of my arms wrapped around Isaac who is faced away and to strong arms wrapped around me. Wait. "Wha.." I whine confused and furrow my brows.

"Hey." Derek's voice behind me whispers.

"You're here?" I ask in my half asleep state.

"You need to talk to Jackson today. He almost saw you turn the other day."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah and you gotta talk to Peter?" He whispers, trying not to wake up the curly blond.

"But I wanna see Boyd and Erica today." I whine as I hug Isaac tighter and snuggle closer.

"You can do that tomorrow, okay?"

"Ugh, fine. But you owe me."

"I know and thank-you for yesterday. Even though that's Stiles kid was annoying." He scoffs

"When you get here?"

"Like really late last night. "

"Why?" I ask. He sighs.

"Peter's really loosing it." He voice shakes.

"I'll go talk to him now."

"Mm fine." He whines as I start to crawl out of the covers. Isaac buries his face in the covers as he starts to wake.

"Wha..?" Isaac mumbles.

"Hey, Hun. I gotta go talk to Peter, okay? Derek's still here." I answer as I climb over him awkwardly.

"Ow!"

"Sorry." I apologize as I finally get off the bed.

"Mm, yeah. Whatev.." He reply. I walk to the bathroom and take a shower. After that I walk back into room and get dressed. Forgetting they were still here. Awkward. But anyway I say bye to them and head down to the kitchen.

"Hey Kat." Scott says barging threw the door, panting.

"Walk of shame?" I laugh looking at him with a devious smirk.

"I meet up with Allison last night." He waves of shaking his head. "Is it true?" He looks up at me and sits down at the table.

"What?"

"Jackson? Jackson been sleeping with Lydia." He speaks, angered. I sigh and look over to him.

"Yep."

"I'm going to-"

"I'm talking to him today. Okay?" I admit.

"Ugh. But Kath-"

"I need to do this." I determine. He gives a sad smile.

"Fine, take the car. Even though it's _my_ day." He says throwing me the keys. I catch them easily.

"Thanks, dweeb." I reply heading out.

"Hey!" I her Scott defend. I just laugh.

I take the same Stiles did when he drove me here; to the preserve. I park the car and walk threw the wood. "Yo, Peter!" I spin my feet when I hear rapidly approaching movement and growling. Fuck. I take of into a sprint. Not even after a minute. I'm tackled on to the ground.

"Oh fuck! Haven't you learnt respect?! Not cool! Get fuck off me!" I screech as It pulls by the feet dragging me. I kick my feet and manage to to onto my back. I bring my hands up and shield my face.

"I could of killed you." An amused voice huffs out. What.

"Fuck you! Peter." I whine as I see him smirking above me. I punch the ground as I get up.

"First thing today. Control." He says eyes flaring a bright red.

* * *

"That was a dick move." I scold Peter while sitting the passenger side of my mothers car, as he sits driving the car. "A dick move." I repeat

"I'm sorry." Peter says, not particularly sounding sorry. " But you have improved...A bit." He states, running a hand threw his hair.

"Dick." I hiss as I hold my blooded arm. "At least apologizes." I demand. He just looks over with an arched eyebrow. He presses his lips together.

"You'll heal." He shrugs off.

"Are you? Are you serious?" I scoff, disbelievingly.

"If I didn't want you to heal you wouldn't heal." He defends.

"Just drop me off a Jackson." I sigh, defeated.

"What about the car?"

"Isaac's home. Drop it off with him." I state obviously.

"Of course." He sighs. "Put your jacket on, so he doesn't see the blood."

"Fine."

"Jackson?" I ask as I knock on the door. The door opens a moment later revealing a shirtless, stressed looking Jackson.

"Babe." He grins and motions for me to come in.

"I'm sorry about how I acted." I speak.

"It's fine, babe. You had every reason to." He calms me. What? Is he not going to mention the fact I turned into a fucking werewolf in front of him?

"I want you to tell me." I decided. Looking down and fiddling with my bracelet.

"About what?" He looks confused.

"About me. Everything you know."

"Why?"

"A test, if you still love me." I lie. I just really want to find out more about the girl I am-was. He grins and takes my hand. Guiding through the large house to the lounge room and sets me on the couch. He sits on an arm chair across from me.

"Okay, You have a twin brother named Scott. Your middle name is Hayley, You're 16 years old almost 17, You absolutely hate the snow." He laughs. Scott's my twin? Makes sense we are in the same year level. "Your strong, you've gone threw the unthinkable and look." He continues motioning to me. "You're still here and stronger than ever. You've been plagued be the demons and ghost of one summer. You're still alive and breathing." He give a sad smile. "The other day, Monday when I saw you at school I was so relieved. When you called me Sunday. I was terrified. I ran to your house but no one was there." He recounts grief running across his face. Wait, the therapy? The moping this girl did. She was depressed. Oh my god this make sense. Did this girl-?

"I thought it was the end. Of you. I thoug- The things you said to me sounded like goodbye. I-I-I didn't know what to do. Hell, I even waited until your brother was home! He was so scared. When we saw you at school we promised to mention it if you didn't. When I saw you and Allison. You were smiling." He chocks out. "I hadn't seen you genuinely smile like that in ages." I get and hurry over to him as he starts crying. "You smiled when I kissed you. You kissed me like you used to. I love you so much." I wrap him into my arms. "I knew I had tell you. I'm so sorry. That thing with Lydia is over. I . She feels horrible about it. You should talk to her Monday."

"Yeah, I guess I should." I nod, gravely.

He pulls back. "Are we okay?" He asks timidly.

"We are okay, but give me time to decided. I don't know if I can date you after this."

"That's fair. I just want you to be happy." He mumbles. I give him a tight lipped smile. He dives back for a hug.

* * *

I walk over to Allison house and texted Erica and Boyd on the way. Making plans to go to the movie with them tomorrow night. I knock on Allison's door only for it to open revealing Kate. Fuck. I quickly slap on a fake smile.

"Kate."

"Katherine." She hugs me. She smell of wolfs-bane. Oh god, it hurting my nose. "So what are you doing here?" She smiles with a tilt to her head.

"I talked to Jackson and need to talk to Allison." I reveal.

"Don't him back sweetie. Once a cheater, always a cheater." She advises. "And Allison in the lounge with her boyfriend."

"Oh my brother is here?"

"Scott's your brother?" She looks taken back.

"Twin actually." I correct.

"Ha. How bout that... Anyway come in. I've got to go tho. So bye." She complains.

"Bye." I laugh as she leaves and I walk into the house. Ha she's not to bad after all.

"Scott?" I call out as I walk into the lounge seeing him and Allison cuddled up. He quickly gets up when he sees me causing Allison to fall.

"Katherine, Did something happen? Are you okay?" He asks looking frightened at the possibility. I walk up , throw my arms over his shoulders and hug him.

"I'm sorry for scaring you the other day and for being a shitty sister before that." I apologize. God, it feels like all I do is apologize. He squeezes me tightly.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have left you behind. I should of kept looking for you." He mumbles into my hair. I pull back and look at Allison. "I'll never leave you behind again, I promise." He continues.

"Jackson explained himself." I say.

"Really? What happened?"

"He cares allot more than I thought."

"Are you getting back together. Because he really loves you. You should of seen how scared he was at the thought of loosing you that night." Scott asks.

"I don't know."

"We are watching Teen Vampire, wanna join?" Allison asks. What teen vampire? Oh my god I have to see this.

"Might as well." I shrug

After two hours Scott and I walk home.

"Mom, we're home!" Scott calls as we come inside.

"Finally! Dinners almost sit down at the table." She orders with a smile. We walk to the kitchen and sit.

"Hey dude." Scott's greet Isaac. Isaac nods in return. Mom sits with us as we eat.

"So Katherine?" My mother sings.

"Yeah."

"The sheriff told me you slept over with Stiles Thursday night." My "mother" states.

"Yes." I ask suspiciously, squinting my eyes at her.

"A little birdie also said you and Jackson broke up." She continues,smiling.

"So?"

"Are you and Stiles back?"

"Back?" I as taken aback by this but kind of suspected this from what the sheriff had said.

"You know, you and Stiles always date casually whenever you take a break from Jackson." She informs me.

"Umm. No, sort of dealing with the fact Jackson had been sleeping with Lydia for the past year so..."

"Oh really? I'm so sorry. I know you and Lydia have been friends since 2nd grade." She comforts. "But maybe you both can get over this. Things may not go back to how they were but it's better than loosing each-other." I just sigh in reply.

"Anything interesting happen lately?" I ask my mother, changing the topic.

"One of the coma patients went missing."

"Really?" Scott asks curiously.

"Yeah. Peter Hale." Melissa answers

* * *

I groaned as I woke up, rubbing at my eyes as I realized what today was. Monday. Honestly I wasn't really looking forward to this day. But Erica and Boyd will be their so it will be interesting. I'm really dreading talking to Lydia. I flop out of bed thinking about the movies yesterday. I went with Boyd and Erica and saw some comedy horror movie. It was actually really fun and we kept throwing popcorn at everyone how even whispered.

I got dressed rather quickly then finished his breakfast of french omelets in almost record time. My mom was already at work for the day. Scotty and Issac were waiting with Stiles in his jeep.

"Hey, boys." I greeted as I climb into the back set next to Issac giving him a small grin. Scott turn and spoke.

"You going to be okay today?" with concern ridden in his voice.

"Yes, Scott. I'll be fine." I answer as Stiles starts to drive.

"Kat?" Stiles questioned.

"Huh, what?" I said bring my attention to the hyper active teenager.

"I've always had a theory." He tells me, tapping on the steering wheel. Great.

"What theory?" I ask with fake interest.

"That-" He looks toward Scott, who was sending him a warning look. "You know it doesn't matter." As we pulled up to the school.

"Whatever." I say as I climb out of the car and spot Lydia almost immediately.

"Kitty kat!" I hear her yell as I walk over towards her. A smile came upon her face as I bring her into a tight hug. I grin because I really did miss her.

"Lydia?"

"I'm so, so, so, sorry Kitty. It was a real bitch move sle-" She flusters looking extremely desperate and like a mess but I cut her off.

"We can talk about it a different time okay. I just wanna hang out you for a while this drama okay? I miss you." I say honestly. She looks so relieved at this.

"Oh thank god."

"Come on. Let's go fix your hair and make up and then I wanna say hey to Boyd and Erica"

"Erica's gone on camp for the next 2 weeks and Since when are their friend anyway?"

"Lydia." I warn.

"Sorry."

"So Katherine before I forget. The winter formal is Friday."

"It is?" I ask.

"Yep, so want to go shopping after school for a dress.?" She smiles

"Sure, who needs men when I have you." I grin and wrap an arm around her shoulder walking into school.

"Boyd!" I yell capturing the guys attention.

"Hey, Katherine." He says as I let go of Lydia and jump into his arms.

"Hey dude." I laugh as he puts me down. He grins at me.

"I'm Lydia." Lydia introduces herself even though she knows doesn't need to.

"Boyd." He replies. The bell rings and we head of to class. When it's time for lunch Allison races up to me.

"Oh my god! Scott just asked me to the dance." She grins face lit up like a Christmas tree. I grin back.

"Well, what did you say?"

"Yes." She cheers.

"Oh my god! Come on Lydia and I are going to buy dress after school. Want to come?"

"Yes." She answers immediately.

"Come on, sit down." Allison says guiding me to the table. She grabs her bag and pulls a book out. "Check this out. You know that project we have only family history right? No. Well I asked my aunt about and look." She says opening the book and pushing it towards me. "Apparently my ancestors we hunters. Like the hunted things like this." She say excitedly and reaches over to point at a picture of a werewolf in alpha form. She looks up at me. "Cool, right? And she gave me this necklace." She grabs the chain hanging from her neck to show a pendent. The argent crest.

"Awesome." I lie. Scared knowing that she will eventual become a hunter and I the hunted. I give her a smile.

* * *

We are at Macy's looking for dresses. I run my fingers threw the row of dresses stopping on a gorgeous brilliant blue dress. "I love this." I gasp causing Lydia and Allison to look over.

"That's beautiful."

"You'd look amazing in it." They agree

"I'm going to the change room. I'll meet you guys there." Lydia announces and heads over there.

"So Allison-" I start but is cut off.

"Hello Katherine." Peter voice rings. I turn on my feet.

"Hello Peter."

"Lovely dress Katherine."

"Thank you.

"Hmm." He thinks looking Allison. He turn around and pull a silver ruffled dress from the hook. "Here this would look much better with your skin tone then green would, Sweetheart." He informs handing it to Allison.

"Thanks, I'll go try it on." She says a little creep-ed out and walk over to where Lydia went.

"Peter!" I scold.

"I'll have to kill her."

"No, she's not a hunter yet.

"Yet." He repeats.

"Peter this is another one of those things to trust me on, okay?"

"Ugh, fine. I should go. I must go back to scheming now."

"You say that like you're joking but it doesn't feel like you are." I squint my eyes at him. He just laughs delightedly with me.

"Come here." He say and hugs me. I instantly feel calm and happy. After he leaves I take the dress and see Lydia sitting in the new dress waiting for Allison to come out and show hers.

"Oh my god. Lydia you look on point." I say as I walk past her into Allison change room, she follow.

"On point?" She asks, confused.

"Perfect, Amazing, the best, you know?" I answer taking my shirt and pants off.

"She's right Lyds, You look good." Allison comment zipping up the side of her dress

"Aw thanks. I'll wait on the couch" Lydia turns on her heel. Allison help me zip up my dress.

"So who was that Peter guy?"

"My uh...Boyfriend. " I rush out trying to make up an excuse. The look on her face is shock so I quickly "correct" myself "Uncle. My new boyfriends Uncle Peter."

"Oh, right." She sound relieved. "Wait you have a new Boyfriend?" She looks up at me.

"Umm...Well it's complicated."

"Haven't had the talk yet? I know that feeling." She sighs but drops the subject.

After we buy the dresses. We all go our separate ways. When I get home I walk upstairs and walk straight into Scott's room.

"Stiles?" I ask when I see he's the only one in the room.

"Yeah?" He replies. I sigh and walk to me room. He follows. I throw the bags on my bed.

"Stiles, close the door."

"O-Kay." He replies. He came into my room and sat on my bed. "What do you want to talk about?" He asks and I could tell he was slightly nervous.

"We dated?" I ask him slowly as I move to sit cross-legged on the bed facing him.

"Yeah, well sort of. I mean it's cool if you want to say we didn't" I took a deep breath

"No it's fine. I've just been forgetting allot of things lately. Side affect from turning I guess." I lie with a laugh. He looks concerned.

"How much have you forgotten?"

"Allot. I only remember a few things from before that night." I lie.

"So it's like...blank"

"Only little bits."

"Well I can fill you in and cover for you whenever until they comeback, okay?"

"Okay, but tell me what happened that summer?"

"Katherine, you don't want to know. You always wanted to forget that." He shakes his head.

"Please." I beg.

"No, I won't let you go through that again."

"Fine." I grumble. "Thank you." I hug him. He pulls back half way and stares into my eyes. Without thinking on almost reflex like this is second nature, I kiss him and suddenly the air in the room shifts. He kisses back as I pull him on top of me. We are making out he pull back and starts kiss my neck. I moan. I wrap my arms back. I lift a hand to push a strand of hair out of my face and gasp when I see claws. My widen and the door swings open. A scream follows but not mine.

"What the... Get off my sister!" Scott screams and looks away. Stiles practically jumps of me mutter apologize and rushes out the door, narrowly avoiding Scott. I quickly look back to hand and realize my claws have retracted. I sigh in relief. "Katherine! Seriously?!He yells at me.

"It was just an in the moment kiss." I defend.

"He's my best friend,Katherine. I love you both but you cant use each-other any more please. It always seems greet in the moment but you both always get hurt."

"I'm sorry." I say feeling guilty. He sighs.

"I don't want to see either one of you hurt." He mumbles. I get up and give him a hug. "I'm going out with Isaac tonight, okay?"

"Fine. bye."

After Isaac and Scott leave my phone starts ringing.

"Hey." I answer.

"Hey Katherine." Derek voice rings. "Open your window." What. why.

"Are you outside my window?" I ask suspiciously while walking to my window. I hang up. "Derek." I scold as I open my window.

"Hey." Derek pops up and leap threw my window. I just raise an eyebrow at him. "So, I'm bored." Derek states looking around my room.

"Ugh, me too." I agree. " Derek?"

"Yeah?" He answer sitting down on the chair next to my bed.

"You know how I know things." I think debating if I should tell him or not. Cause it will create so much drama.

"Yeah, what about it."

"I-It's nothing."

"Katherine."

"I'll tell you when something horrible isn't about to happen."

 **Hey thanks for reading please review. Somebodies getting laid soon lol but will it be worth the fallout?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey hope you enjoy. Sorry i was going to have a hookup this chapter but it's actually in the 2 chapters after this one. My mistake.**

* * *

The next day.

"Hey Allison." I say walk up to my locker in the crowed hall way.

"Hey Kitty." She smiles as she leans against a locker.

"So-"

"Katherine." Jackson voice interrupts. I turn to him.

"Hey Jackson." I greet timidly.

"So I was thinking, Do you want to go to the winter formal with me?" He smiles that perfect real smile.

"Sure. But as Friends" I reply quickly. He grins.

After school Allison invites me to sleepover her's tonight which I agree too.

"Hey." I call as we walk inside.

"Hello Katherine." He calls from somewhere in the house.

"Me and Katy are going up to my room. Dad." She tell him and drags me upstairs. We both sit on her bed.

"Scott walked in on me and Stiles." I blurt out to her. She looks shocks, mouth agape and looking scandalized.

"What?! like as in _with Stiles_."

"We were making out on my bed and Scott barged in." I whine.

"With Stiles?" She repeats.

"We occasionally date on and of when Jackson and I take breaks. But we're not together now." I inform her.

"Oh my god." She starts to laugh.

"Hey!" I defend.

"Sorry." She laughs. "But it is funny."

"Okay, maybe it is." I cave and start to laugh with her.

It's Friday. Oh my god. Lydia, Allison and I are all getting ready for the dance in Allison's room. We had gone to the mall earlier today we got our hair and nails done.

"So Lydia, Who did you say you were going with?" Allison ask as she starts to put on her dress.

"Stiles." She answers doing her makeup in the mirror Allison pause and gives me a look.

"That's great he's had a crush on you since like third grade." I cheer as I walk over to the mirror in my blue dress and touch up my makeup.

"I know." She replies.

"Ughh, can you help zip this up." Allison asks me. I walk over and zip it up. I spin her around.

"There you look perfect."

"Girls." Chris's voice ring out. "The boys are here." My mom speaks as she comes in holding a camera.

"Mom? what are you doing here."

"What do you mean? My babies are going to a dance I have to take pictures." She states obviously. "You ready?"

"Yeah." We all answer. As I walk down the stairs I see Jackson with smile on his face and a matching tie. I grin as I walked down the stars with Lydia and Allison.

"You look...WOW." Jackson says as I walk up to him.

"You don't look to bad yourself."

"Pictures!" Melissa yells. We take about a hundred pictures. Couples, girls only, boys only, group, brother and sister and many others.

It wasn't until Lydia went missing from the dance I remembered. Peter. Oh god. Lydia. Oh god. Fuck I can't run in this dress. Why did I have to pick a mermaid styled dress. "Stiles. I yell.

"What?"

"Get to Lydia now! The field. She's in danger." I hiss panicked.

"What umm OKAY." He quickly sprints out. I go to follow but Allison grabs me by the elbow.

"I need to talk to you. Nwe"

"Why? now?"

"Yes. Now" She hisses.

She pull me out of the dance into the bus area of the parking lot.

"Its my aunt sh-" Allison says as she climbs into a bus. I stay outside as I hear a roar. Fuck.

"Lydia!" I scream.

"What?" I start to run but am cut off by headlight and reeving engines. Oh god. I spin on my feet the two cars blocking my exits. They speed forward. I run and jump onto the car only to fall back as the cars collide. I growl as I land on the dash of the other car.

"Katherine!" Allison scream. I snap my head to her gold eyes shining and teeth razor sharp. She gasps and slaps a hand over her face. I quickly jump onto the roof of the bus and tear half of the bottom half of my dress off. So the dress is up to my knees, non constricting. I jump from bus top to top and then sprint to the field.

I'm only half aware of what I'm doing. I see Peter hovering about Lydia and leering at Stiles. I attack him. Peter easily blocks my attacks and start to transform in his alpha form. I sprint off to the woods. I can hear him behind me growling. I spin on my feet and he pounces. Pinning to the ground. He's growling atop me. I can distantly hear Allison voice saying "I just saw my best friend turn into a werewolf." I crane neck on instinct back as he bare his teeth and roars. He's growling as he drags his snout across my neck. I close my eyes and let my wolf take complete control.

* * *

I wake up at the Hale house and it makes me think of the first time I was here. I sit up slowly.

"She has awakened!" Peter announces mostly to himself. I bow my head when I make eye contact.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't let you kill her."

"Why?!" He snarls. "Because shes you friend?!"

"No! Because when you die she is the only one that can bring you back!" I screech.

"When, I die!?" He hisses

"Please, Peter."

"So she's my back up then." He says thoughtfully.

"Yes."

"She's a banshee?"

"Yes."

"You really are something else. Aren't you?" He remarks. I sigh look down. Wait.

"Did you change my clothes?" I ask because I know for a fact I was not wear jeans, boots and a t-shirt. He just raises an eyebrow. "What is it with you Hale's and dressing teen girls while they sleep? Is it some sort of fetish I need to know about?" I mutter, mostly to my self. He let's out a laugh.

"You shouldn't go back." He states.

"What." Had I heard him right?

"You should run. The Argents now know you're a wolf. They'll kill you." He orders with no heat.

"I can't just leave them." I defend.

"You with Isaac. Run. I'll find you if I need you." He snarls Eyes bright red. I look up pleading.

"You will die." I argue.

"You've already made that clear." He snaps

"Please don't make me."

"Fine. But will do everything I ask of you or I will kill you."

I sprint threw the woods and to the hospitable. When I enter I quickly ask the front lady where she is. I get in the Elevator and out. I pause in my tracks as my mother cries. "Katherine." I swing facing her. I can also see The sheriff and Scott. I basically collapse into my mothers arms. I hold her tight.

"Oh thank god." Scott flings into the hug. I pull back after a moment.

"Where were you? What happened? Those aren't your clothes." Questions ring out.

"Lydia, is she okay?" I ask looking around.

"She's missing." Melissa carefully states. I remember she'll be gone for what a day or two.

"Katherine. Can I have a word with you?" The sheriff asks.

"Uh, yeah sure."

He takes into an empty room.

"Where were you?"

"I don't know." I lie "I woke up in the woods like this and ran here cause I remembered seeing Lydia hurt." I continued.

"And you can't remember anything else." He asks concerned.

"No."

"You should get um examined to make sure they didn't hurt you. Because the did change your clothes who knows what else." He says softly, giving a tight lipped smile.

"I feel okay and I don't that's necessary."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." I reply, nodding my head. He gives me a tight lipped smile and pats me only the shoulder.

"If you remember anything, literally anything, tell me okay. I'm here." He assures.

I leave the room to be swept up in a hug by Scott. "I was so fucking worried." He confesses.

"Come on. Let's go home." My mom tells us.

We have breakfast together and I get very strange looks for eating 8 pieces of french toast. I just replied with I'm hungry. Scott laughs. Mom doesn't.

"Aren't we meant to be at school?" I question.

"Its Saturday and You were most likely kidnapped last night, Katherine. Go change. Why are still wearing that?" My mother comments.

"I'm fine."

"Well I am not leaving you alone for the rest of the day." Scotts remarks.

"Scott.." I warn.

"Katherine, I've almost lost you before. I am not going to loose you again" Scott says with a protective edge cutting into his voice. I give him a sad smile.

"Fine."

* * *

We stayed in most of the day playing video games and eating a bunch of junk that mom brought in. Isaac joined in after a while. I was trying to keep my mind off the hunters. I mean Allison is fucking bad ass but like I don't want her to shoot me with an arrow. I remember the look on her face when she saw Derek- when he had been kidnapped by her aunt shortly before formal. FUCK! I quickly grab my phone and ring Derek. No answer.

"Something wrong?" My brother asks. I lock eyes with Isaac.

"Just a friend may have fallen somewhere bad." I answer.

"Okay...I'm going go have a shower." He says getting of the couch and disappearing up stairs.

"What?"

"Derek need us. Come on." I tell him as I quickly rush out of the house.

"What happened?" He asks alarmed.

"Hunters have him." I answer. Damn I kind of wanted to just stay home today.

I couldn't for the life of me remember where they had Derek so I just did what Scott did. Isaac and I at beacon point.

"Sure this is gonna work." Isaac inquires standing close to the edge.

"He'll hear us" I confirm. "Ready?" I look at him and we nod. I take a deep breath and we Howl. When we finish we are panting. Isaac goes to talk but I put up a hand silencing him. That's when we hear the answering howl. Derek. I grin. I look at Isaac we both bolt.

"This was easy." Isaac mentions as we make our way threw the tunnels. I can hear voices. Kate, Derek and two others. I hear a shoot ring out. We both duck.

"Get to Derek!" I order. Isaac nods a takes off into a sprint while I pounce. I kick the man down, landing feet either side of his torso. I start to wolf out but he grabs my feet and trips me. We struggle until I realize I recognize his scent. I stop.

"Chris?" I ask supersized, pulling back.

"Katherine. What are you- Hide! Come with me now!" He demands and grabs my arm pulling me into another tunnel/room. He lock it behind us. "Allison knows.

He speaks gravely.

"I know and I'm sorry."

"We have to leave."

"But-" I can here Derek talking to Isaac if they should come for me. "Go." I hiss quietly.

"Come on." He demands and starts running with me threw the tunnels.

We get in his car. "You're a hunter."

"Yes."

"I'm a werewolf."

"Looks like it." He sighs as he starts to drive.

"Don't kill me. Please?"

"I would never kill you, never you. Not an innocent teenage girl." He shakes his head. "Were you turned or born?"

"Turned."

"When?"

"Sunday before last."

"You just a puppy." He tease face lighting up with a smile.

"Hey!" I defend. He laughs.

"The rogue Alpha turned you." He shakes his head.

"He's not rouge just...vengeful." I say softly, defensive even tho he threatened to kill me.

Chris?"

"Yes Katherine?"

"I'm sorry that Allison saw me turn."

"She was going to find out eventually."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"Thank you for everything you've done for me."

"Huh?"

"Tonight and the other, Letting me stay over because of Jackson."

"Your my daughters best friend, she hasn't had to many of them. I did any farther would do."

"Oh, farther? I can Call you Daddy if you want."

"Katherine." He warns.

"Sorry." I laugh. "Where are you taking me anyway?" I ask curiously, looking out the windows.

"Your house."

"Thanks." I smile.

 **Hey thanks for reading ps in the next two chapters there may be smut scence and i will paragraph them in bold and give warning okay. please review**


	8. Chapter 8

I walk back into the house to pause in Scott's open doorway see Scott asleep in his room. I smile looking him over and walk to my room.

"Hey Derek." I greet knowing he's there.

"Isaac's asleep in his room. He said you were the only that realized I had been captured." He informs.

"I knew, yes."

"Thank you for helping get me back instead leaving me to the hunters."

"Your pack, Family. You don't leave family behind." I smile at him. He walks over and hugs me.

"You okay?"

"Your uncle isn't the best Alpha but an okay one."

"What did he do."

"Tried to make me leave the said he'd kill me if I ever don't do want he asks. So yeah.." I complain

"I'll deal with Peter, Okay, don't worry."

"Scott!" I yell waking my brother up. He startles awake, grabbing at his covers.

"What?" He groans annoyed, that I've woken him up on a Saturday morning.

"Lydia's still missing." I inform him knowing that she'll still be okay, when she's found anyway.

"Fine." He grumbles and rolls out of bed still holding the covers. He looks up at me. "Can you leave or at least turn around?"

"Why?" I question, confused.

"I'm not wearing any pants." He admits looking sheepish.

"Ahhhhhh." I scream/laugh as I hurry out of his room and down stairs.

"What's wrong?" Melissa panics playfully.

"Scott's not wearing pants." I scream playfully.

"Oh god. The horror." Melissa laughs. She shakes her head and asks. "What are you doing today, hun?"

"I need to see Allison and talk about something that happened." I inform her. Fuck. I'll call Chris to ask.

"Oh, that's fine just be safe, okay? Check in every hour."

"Fine."

"Oh and you can take my car." She offers.

"Thanks." I answer kissing her on her check and heading out. I sit in the drivers seat as I pull out my phone and call Chris.

"Hello?" He answers, gruffly.

"Hey, it's Katherine." I greet.

"This is about Allison?"

"Yes, can I come over to talk to her and you. I will tell you guys the truth, the entire truth." I plead.

"Okay. You can." He confirms.

When I get to Allison's Chris opens the door and says "We will all talk in the kitchen." I look at Allison as her and Chris sit across from me.

"You're a werewolf." Allison states the obvious.

"Spare of the moment choice, one that saved my brother." I retort.

"What do you mean?" Allison softly speaks, looking up at me.

"He was going to die. I distracted it and then it attacked me." I half lie, defensively.

"When?" She asks, brow furrowed.

"The night before I first meet you." I confess looking down at the table.

"You're still the same person I know?"

"Yes."

"My family are hunters. Did you know that?"

"Yes."

"And you still stayed my friend?"

"Of course."

"Why?"

"Because you're an amazing person and without knowing it you helped me out of a dark place." I smile at her.

"Yeah, Scott told me about your...Depression and that. He told me how he had to take all the locks off the door in the house and your stay at Eichen that summer." She admits softly. Wait. Eichen house. Oh, this girl has gone threw hell if she went there. I sigh. Damn, this girl.

"And you still want to be friends with me?"

"Of course, I just...need to... adjust." She finishes with a thin smile.

"That's completely fine." I smile

"Dad, can Katherine please sleep over today? Like we have allot to talk about."

"Are you sure?" He dad ask skeptically

"Yeah, plus I kinda want to learn more about her." She grins.

"If your sure. But she sleeps on the couch."

"Dad!" She scolds giving a pointed look to her dad sitting next to her

"Its fine Allison. Really." I calm her

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure." I grin when a few ideas come to mind. Most involving Chris.

"See, she understands." Chris points out. Allison lets out an amused huff.

"Come on, Katherine." She stands up and heads over to the stairs.

"See ya later, sir." I wink at Chris before quickly turning and running up stairs. Smirking to myself. I walk into Allison's room and let out a screech as I see her holding a crossbow my way. I freeze with a hand over my heart and she burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I couldn't resist."

"Oh my God, Allison." I hiss at her, angry. But it only make her laugh harder.

"You should of seen- the look-face" She gasp out between laughs. It makes me laugh because she looks absolutely ridiculous.

After lunch Scott comes over, drops off a bag of clothes for me and watching more episodes of teen vampire with us. I laugh hysterically through it and it wasn't even that funny. Allison informs us her aunt is now staying at a hotel for some reason. Scott also stays for dinner.

"So Scott..." Chris starts his interrogation as we finish diner.

"Yes,sir?"

"What are your intentions with m-"

"Dad." Allison cuts in.

"What type of job do you wish to get after college?"

"I want to become a vet." Scott confesses.

"Real-"

"Dad!" Allison warns again. I let out a small chuckle cause I can sense how nervous my dear brother is.

"Fine, but he has seen my gun collection."

"Oh my god." Allison says, cover her face in her hands. Even Scott laughs at her.

After that Scott leaves and Allison goes up to bed. I get changed into my pj's, I make my way over to the couch and lay down. I text Erica for a while asking how her camping trip is. It's good and she tells me about how this one kid fell in the lake. It was amusing to hear. I play a game for a while after that.

"You know shouldn't play phone games all night." Chris voice supersizes me.

"Or what? You gonna spank me? I might enjoy that a bit to much." I laugh as I put my phone down on the coffee table. He makes his way over to the kitchen. Oh and he is only wearing sweatpants again. I could get used to this. He just raises an his eyebrows at my remark. I sigh and follow him. "What ya doing'?" I sing song as I flopped down into one of those spiny chairs in-front of the kitchen bench.

"Coffee. Can't sleep." His answer short and to the point while turning the thing on.

"Isn't coffee meant to keep you awake?" I retort with an arched eyebrow.

"Decaf." He replies turning to me. Good lord. I can feel myself blush but quickly shake it off.

"So, Sir." I leer. Again. With the eyebrow raise but I can also see a small smile playing on his lips.

"Yes, Katherine?" He answers as I get out of the chair. I let out an exaggerated sigh.

"What do like to do for fun, sir?" I smirk as I approach with a sudden burst of confidence. He takes a step forward.

"I-" He starts but I cut him off.

"You wanna know a secret?" I say as I bit my lip. He nods in reply. I let out a small laugh. I lift a hand to trace it down the side of his face but he catches it. I let out full smirk with a huff of amusement and delight.

"Katherine." He warns.

"What?" I ask innocently.

"Step back." He orders letting go of my hand. I frown as I step back thinking he was going to say no but am supersized when intend he grabs my side and picks me up. I quickly wrap my legs around him. I kiss him, he waste no time kissing back. He takes a few steps and sets me of the counter. He bites my lip hard. His hand finds the bottom of my shirt. He pulls back as I quickly tug it off. I grab him by the back of his neck and pull him back down to kiss me. He sets me on the contour not letting go of me.

 **Smut warning-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

I bump my head on the wall. It didn't matter because I wasn't paying attention to that. He rolls his hips against me, I gasp, cursing the clothing separating us. I kiss him then I shove him off me.

"Wh-" He starts as he hits against the opposite contour. I shove myself off of the counter and quickly step out of my pajama shorts, leaving me in just my bar and panties. I grab him by the face kissing him harshly. He reciprocates straight away. There's nothing gentle about the kiss, all teeth, clashing and biting. I place a on his flat on his chest,dragging it down, reaching into hit sweatpants. He pulls back from my lips and lets his head drop back with a groan as wrap my hand around him. He quickly freeze.

"God dam, be careful, Claws!" He hisses

"Sorry, Sir." I squeak. He grabs my arms and I let go. He spin me around and pushes my torso and head to rest on the contour as he hovers behind. He pulls my panties down,off my body. I jerk in shock as the first hit touch my bare skin.

"Fuck!" I cry. He rubs small circles to the place he hit and move his hand down between my thighs. One of his fingers teases then slip inside me and I close my eyes, letting out a low moan,

"Shh." He hushes as he he starts fingering me.

He lets out a huff off amusement place a hand om my back and unhooking my bra with the one spare hand then He lifts me my back up by my throat, I slide of my bra, arching my back in this current position, His head rest against my neck and adds another finger. I whine as does so

"Good girl. You were being such a bad girl before" He's voice sound rough as he fingers me faster. His hand drops from my neck dropping to cup and squeeze my breast. Flicking his thumb over my nipple he pulls his finger from me. I whine at the loss of him. I moment later I fell something larger at my entrance slowly started pushing into me.

"Fuck! Please sir." I plead as he pushes in steady inch by inch. Its torturous how slow he's going. "Please!"

"Not nice being teased now, is it?" He hums into my neck. I reach my arm around over my head and hold Chris by the back of his neck. I gasp as he is fully seated inside me. Oh god I feel so full. He let out a low moan as well,The hand cupping my breast trails over my body digging his nail into my skin. He moves his other hand on to my hip squeeze hard. If I wasn't a werewolf there'd be dark bruises. He starts sliding out,little by little, making me feel every inch. He's almost all the way out and with one hard thrust he slams back in deeper. I let out a chocked of scream.

"Like that, huh?" He smirks into my neck. He sets a brutal pace. I have trouble catching my breath as he's ruthless in his thrusting.

"Fuck, Sir!" I pant out dropping my hand from his neck. Moving to support my self on the contour. His spare hand drags down my back. He grabs the back of my neck, pounding into me much harder then any human girl would enjoy or could handle.

"Fucking tease. You were being such a very bad girl." He scolds. I whine. "When you were shirtless the other day, Fuck. You planned that didn't you?, that's why you took so long isn't?"

"Uh ha." I chock out.

"Got a mouth on you don't you? The things I'd do to you."

His get impossible harder and faster before he pulls out grabbing me, pulling my of the counter to kneel on the floor. He jerks in-front of my face rather then having me suck him off because he isn't stupid. Fangs. I lean back head and shoulders against the contour. He stroke a few time before he let out a groan and shuddered. Ropes and strike of cum land on my chest. He panting for a few moment before he bend pick and sits me onto the contour. He pulls my leg apart and buries his head between them. He had me withering and cuming on his tongue in minutes.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

I wake up in the morning in Chris's bed but there is no sign of Chris though. I rub my eyes as I get up, smile and see my Pj's folded at the end of the. I quickly change into them and make my way to the kitchen.

"Hey." Allison says, as she walks down the stairs.

"Hey Ally."

"Hope it wasn't to bad sleeping on the couch last night." She laughs

"Oh, it was _hard_ but nothing I can't handle." I laugh at my own little joke and pick up my phone from the table. Seconds later it starts ringing.

"Hello." I answer it.

"Hey Katherine." Derek voice speaks.

"Der bear!" I tease.

"Kitten!" He tease right back. Oh my god. "Meet me at the house in an hour."

"If you insists."

"Bye." I hang up.

"You got to go?" Allison guesses.

"Yeah, but I'll get changed first." I walk upstairs to get my stuff from her room. I miss the stone-cold glare she shoots me as I disappear up the stairs

 **Ps i HAVEN'T WRITTEN F/M SMUT EVER I USUALLY WRITE FF OR MM.I'm not really happy with it sorry if its to vauge sorry if its not good. tHANKS FOR READING**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey I'm back hope you enjoy.**

"Yo, Derek." I call as I get to the Hale house.

"Hey." He calls from inside the house. I enter.

"Sup dude?" I ask when I see him.

"What is th-" He comments and squints his eyes. A look of distaste crosses his face.

"What?" I ask curious.

"Nothing." He shakes his head and sighs.

"O-Kay then." I shake it off.

"So kitten, um, Do you know what's going if Peter stays an Alpha?" He asks with a tilt of his head.

"Don't have to worry about that for much longer."

"I kill him, don't I? " He sighs leaning against the stairs.

"Does it matter" I ask.

"No."

"Hello." Peter voice interrupts and we both startle at his voice.

"Uncle." Derek greets, not very welcoming. Peter saunters over.

"Talking about my impending death are you?" He asks.

"Yes." I answer. He arches an eyebrow and sighs.

"What's that-" Peter grimaces, nose in the air. His head snaps to face me. "You fucked an argent?" Peter judges.

"It was an argent?!" Derek yells and I miss the hurt look on his face.

"How can you even know his scent?"

"I knew him before the fire and seriously, fucking the enemy?!"

"Sorry not Sorry." I remark.

"Katherine!" Derek snaps at me.

"What? I had fun and I'm not going to apologize for it!" I snap right back.

"Are you serious?!" Derek growls.

"Stop!" Peter alpha voice cuts threw causing us to freeze. "Katherine, you should go home."

"Fine! But seriously screw you Derek, I can fuck who I want!" I yell viciously. I turn on my fight and run home.

When I get home I call Boyd to come over because I know he wont judge me and he'll listen.

"Hey Kate, Your brother let me in." Boyd states walking into my room.

"I just need to rant, okay? like seriously."

"That's fine." He answers as he sits down.

"Okay so like there's Guy. He's a friends dad and I slept with him right?"

"Okay." He motions for me to continue.

"Okay so this other guy get so fucking pissed at me. Like, me and this other guy are friends and never dated or anything. He was a real jerk about am I in the wrong here or what?" I rant. Boyd tilts his head.

"He's jealous." Boyd answer, short and to the point. I freeze.

"What, no he doe-" I denies because there's like no way Derek likes me.

"I'm just telling you what it sounds like." He puts his hands up defensively.

"Can we talk about something else?" I sigh.

"Erica's camp thing got cut so she's coming back in 2 days."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He beams. Thinking about the blond girl.

It's just after Boyd leaves when Scott barges in and says the found Lydia. We both want to go but mom doesn't let us. Not at night. Not after I was "kidnapped." she said. We ending up calling Lydia and both talking for an hour. Lydia determines she's going to go to school tomorrow. That should be...fun

"Kitty!" I hear Lydia yell as Scott and I get out of the car.

"Lydia." I rush and swoop the strawberry blond into a hug.

"You were kidnapped." She accuses as I put her down.

"You disappear for 2 days." I remind her. She arches an eyebrow as Allison approaches.

"Lydia, you okay?" She runs and hugs her. Lydia pulls back and we start to walk up the steps of the school.

"Well I don't remember it but I lost 9 pounds." Lydia smile as we enter. We all freeze when all eyes are on us.

"Maybe it's the 9 pounds." Allison suggests. Lydia just confidently walks down the hall. Allison and I follow, smiling.

Lunch

"Katherine, can I talk to you?" Lydia asks nervously and pull me into an empty classroom.

"Of course, what is it?" I ask.

"Stiles. Is that thing over."

"Yes, you like him don't you?" I tease.

"What, no. Maybe, fine, yes." She caves, slumping her shoulders.

"Go for it. He really likes you." I encourage.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." She gives me a grin and stand up straight. She grabs a mirror from her and quickly touches up her makeup. "Come on."

After school I decide to walk home.I Decide to go through the woods. Because that's always a good idea. I start running after a while. I pause when I hear voice yell my name.

"Derek?" I says as he jogs up to me.

"Look, I'm sorry." He apologizes. I smile not really wanting to be angry with him and knowing he isn't the best with emotions.

"I forgive you but as I said I can have sex with who I want and I don't want you yelling at me every time I do." I tell him. He presses his lips together and nods.

"Okay, I can do that." He determines.

"Good."

"Family?" He asks. I pull him into a hug.

"Family." I confirm.

As I walk into the front door I call out.

"Honey, I'm home." And walk upstairs. I walk into straight into Scott's room.

"Hey Katherine." Scott greets and Stiles jumps up and races over.

"Oh my gosh, you okay?"Stiles rambles as he hugs me.

"Yeah."

"Wanna play video games with me and Scott."

"Sure."

"Isaac" I call as I walk down the stairs.

"Hey." He replies

"You doing okay?" I ask him, concerned.

"Peter been teaching me allot. I'm good." He nods.

"That's good." I smile

"Kids, I'm home." Melissa calls out as she comes through the door. Isaac nods at her then goes upstairs.

"Hey mom can I talk to you?"

"Sure." She say sitting down into on of the dining room chairs. I make my way over to her and sit across from her.

"Why did you send me to Eichen?" I question. The smile falls off her face instantly.

"I'm sorry about that but after that incident. You were hallucinating, you had night terrors and also thought "they" were after you." She softly defends. huh. I'll have to look into that.

"Yeah..." I sigh not knowing how to react.

After that brief conversation with my mother I went upstairs and I grabbed a pen and paper. I sit on my bed and think about everything I know about the real Katherine McCall.

She dated Jackson for about two years. Had a casual relationship with Stiles. Went to Eichen house. Depressed. Hallucinated. Suicidal. Thought "They" were coming for her. So crazy. Wait. But what if she wasn't crazy. What if her last night when she called Jackson and said goodbye she wasn't talking about killing herself. She was talking about them killing her. But if that's right what are "they" are they an actual threat or just a hallucination of mentally unstable girl?

Something doesn't feel right about this. What if I go digging into this and "They" come after me. But what if "They" already are and I just haven't realized it. Then a memory flashes threw my vision.

"Please, no. I can do better! I promise!" My voice pleads.I look around the dark room quickly. The shadows are moving. I realize. My door swings open and I cower under my blankets. The blankets are ripped off me and I let out an ear piecing scream

"-ke up Katherine! Scott! HELP!" I hear as I wake. "Katherine!" I hear screamed as I open my eyes and see my blurry mother above me.

"Wha..." I try to speak vaguely aware of my surroundings.

"Mom! Katherine!" I hear my brother yell. All this yelling has my ears hurting. I flinch from the loud sound. "MOM!" My brother yells barging into. What he look like he just woke up. "Katherine!" He yells alarmed and hurries to kneel by me.

"I'm fine." I defend, groggily. I reach up to rub my eyes and gasp when I see my hand covered in blood. "The fuck." I mumble sitting up with my mothers help. "What time is it?"

"8 in the morning." My brother answers grabbing my arm and helping me up. I'm shaking as he and my mother sets me on the chair by bed.

"Are you okay? What's the last thing you remember?" My mother asks, alarmed. I look down and I'm cover in splatters of blood all over me. Allot of blood. The small was over powering.

"Umm, you and I, uh, talking about Eichen house." I answer feeling a bit lightheaded.

"That was around 14 hours ago!" My mother worries.

"Oh god katherine whose blood is this."

"No ones, stage blood, uh, I remember I was trying,uh Halloween custom." I lie, trying to comfort them. My mother looks disbelievingly at me.

"Kather-"

"I'm fine."

"Okay I trust you. You usually hate Halloween." She says doubtfully. "But every time you leave this house today, Scott goes with you." She orders.

"I will." Scott agrees straight away.

"Bu-"

"No Katherine, this is non debatable, okay? Go clean that fake blood off you and spend the day with your brother. I have work." She orders softly but firmly.

Melissa p.o.v

As Katherine's gets into the shower and call him. Not because I wanted to but because I need to.

"Hey Rafael. It's happening again. It's Katherine's- you just got to come back for her."

Scott sits at the bathroom door while I shower. The entire time I was silently freaking out.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" I ask coming out of the bathroom, dressed.

"You sure you want to go out today?" He asks, looking over to me.

"Yes I'm sure, Scottie."

"Just hanging out with Stiles." Scott shrugs, getting up a picking up a photo frame sitting by my bed. Scott lets out a small laugh. "Hey Katy, You remember this?" Scott asks looking at the picture. I walk over to get a better look. I let out a huff of amusement as I see it a picture of Scott, Stiles and I. And we're all covered head to toe in red jello and smiling like manics. "Mom was so angry at us. We got that stuff all through the house." He laughs. I just smile at him.

"Come on, Idiot. We taking the car?" I question, walking out.

"Nope, Walking." He answers

"Fun." I reply sarcastically.

"Totally." He chuckles.

"Heyo." I call as Scott and I barge into the house.

"Mayo." Scott calls after me.

"Up here, losers." We here Stiles call from upstairs. We walk up to his room.

"So anything exciting happening lately? I ask stiles as I plop down onto his bed. Bored.

"Interesting like waking up in blood after 14 hours of being unconscious?" He retorts spinning around on his desk chair to see me.

"You told him!" I hiss at Scott, hitting him on the chest. Scott puts his hands up defensively.

"Hey, you know I can't keep secrets from Stiles." He defends. "I'll be back in a minute. I have to use the bathroom."

"Fine." He nod and leaves for the bathroom.

"Is this a supernatural thing?" Stiles asks as soon as Scott leaves

"I don't know." I answer honestly with a sigh.

"Formal. What the ever loving hell. Peter Hale is the alpha!? I saw you attack him!? After he attacked Lydia! In wolf form!" He freaks out, eyes wide and manic looking.

"You've been doing research, haven't you?" I ask with an arched brow, not very surprised.

"Of course. I have!" He states like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Do me a favor." I tell him.

"What?"

"Research beings that come out and are of shadows."

"If that's what you want. Sounds mildly terrifying but okay." He speaks slowly.

"It is." I answer as I can hear Scott walking back to the room.

"You should ask Lydia out." I encourage, changing the topic.

"Really?" He ask taken aback

"She likes you." I answer as Scott comes back in and flops on the bed next to me.

"Who like's Stiles?" Scott raises his eyebrows

"Lydia." I state.

"That's amazing, dude!" My brother cheers with a giant grin.

"I'm hungry." I complain for what must be the twentieth time.

"I want to see Allison." Scott complains following suite.

"Dear lord! Just invite Allison here and I'll order a pizza! Okay?!" Stiles bursts, standing up and leaving the room. Scott and I look at each other and fist bump.

"I'll call Allison." Scott Informs me as he grabs out his phone and I listen to him talk to Allison on the phone. She says she'll be over in 10 minutes.

"Pizza!Pizza!Pizza!" Scott and I call as Stiles re-enters the room.

"Yeah, Yeah. I ordered it." He waves us off. Scott and I grin. The doorbell rings and Scott sprints.

"Hey Allison." I hear him greet her. I make my way downstairs.

"Hey Ally."

"Hey Kitty" She greets in a slighty odd tone.

"So Allison.." I ask looking over to Scott who takes that as his cue to go back upstairs. "How are you?"

"I'm good but I think my dad.. Is dating someone. He filed for divorce the other night." She says slowly, like she's debating if she should tell me.

"What? What makes you think that?" I question, slightly taken aback.

"Okay, I noticed this morning. You know how he doesn't wear a shirt in the morning?"

"I've noticed."

"He had some serious scratch marks all over his back." She says scandalously. Oh my god. My claws. Okay so I'm not the best with control but he didn't seem to mind at the time. I start laughing from embarrassment.

"Oh my God." I say.

"I know right?!" She laughs. I want to argue.

We all binge eat pizza and it's around 4 when I get a phone call from Isaac. "Hey, dude."

"Hey. Can you meet at the Hale house in an hour?"

"Can't have to stay with Scott all day."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That sucks."

"Yeah."

"Different day then?"

"Sure.

"Wake up." The Sheriffs voice rings softly causing me to wake from my nap. I wake up and realize that Scott,Stiles ,Allison and I all fell asleep in a pile on the bed.

"Huh?" I ask him being careful getting up and trying not to wake anyone.

"Not you, hun. Allison's Dad is downstairs waiting."

"Oh." I go around to Allison and gently shake her.

"Ha?" She grumble as she blinks awake.

"Your dads here. Got to go." I tell her softly. The sheriff nods at me and turns to go back downstairs.

"Okay." She mumbles out as I help her up.

"Come on." I say as I pull her to her feet. We walk downstairs.

"Hey dad." Allison greets Chris.

"Hey." He turns around to face us.

"Hey, Sir." I greet him with a knowing smirk.

"Hello Katherine." He smirks at me.

"Can we go home now dad?" Allison whines, cranky and tired.

"Yes Allison."

"See ya later."

"Bye" the both called as they disappeared though the front door.

"You are Scott staying over tonight?" The sheriff ask once they're gone.

"Yeah."

"I'll call your mother." He nods.

"Thanks." I smile and go upstairs and fall back asleep with them on Stiles bed.

 **Hey thanks for reading remember to review it means so much to me. okay so know rafeal aint coming for a while and the whole shadow thing will be subtle and around for a while. Allison action weird why is it. Is it cause kittys a wolf or does she know something else?**

 **Omg sorry it's taken forever for me to upload i had burst of inspiration as you see i have a knew crossover fic story yay i just kept Writing allot of different stories might get around to posting them after a finish a story.**

 **Please Review XD Any suggestions welcome.**


	10. Chapter 10

I wake up on the floor with a thud. I groan when I realized from the laughing Scott kicked me off the bed. "Seriously?!" I growl annoyed and sleepily.

"Sorry, Sis." He laughs from the bed. I sigh. He doesn't sound sorry.

"We should get to school." I complain not really wanting to go.

"Yeah, your right."

It was Lunch when Jackson came up to me. "Hey can we talk?" He asks.

"Yeah, sure." I answer as I finish putting my books in my locker. He pulls me into an empty classroom.

"Are we ever going to get back?"

"I don't know." Because I don't think we will.

"That's okay. Want to get lunch? We can go with Erica, Isaac and Boyd there looking for you." He offers looking eager.

"Oh my god Erica's back? Yes, come on." I answer dragging him out of the class in search for the blond. "Erica!" I screech as I catch a glimpse of her.

"Katherine!" She screams bounding over and pulling me into a hug.

"Want to all have lunch with Jackson and I?" I ask looking over at Jackson. They all agree.

It's surprising seeing them all eat lunch together. Not something I'd ever imagine. Erica and I basically just gossip the entire time.

"Katherine. Isaac" I heard hiss and apparently from the look on his face Isaac heard it too. "Come on."

"Peter?" I whisper.

"Yes, now come one."

Isaac and I mumble out excuses before leaving and muttering apologizes. We sneak off behind the school.

"What the hell Peter? Lurking behind a school? Creeper Wolf much." I taunt.

"Oh, so you are alive? I thought since I haven't seen you in a while, little one, you must have died." He shrugs

"That's the only explanation you could come up with." I ask dubiously amusement in my voice

"That or Argent kidnapped you after he fucked you."

"Wait. Katherine fucked Allison's dad?!" Isaac interrupts, eyes wide. I sigh.

"Yes."

"Derek freaked out." Peter snarks.

"Peter!" I scold.

"Come on, little ones. More control lessons."

"Are you going to be a dick about them again?" I question, narrowing my eyes at him. He reaches for my arm. I look at him un-trustingly but let him take it. Big mistake. He snaps my arm affectingly breaking it. My wolf breaks through. I roar at him but he growls with his eyes burning red. My wolf retreats and I resurface.

"Yes I am." He answers my earlier question, smugly.

"Fucking dick." I mutter under my breath. "Derek, your uncles being mean." I whine as I hear Derek footsteps walking toward the clearing in the preserve were we (Peter, Isaac and I) currently are.

"Peter, be nicer to the puppies." Derek scolds as he appears out of the trees, looking over at Isaac and I on the ground where Peter thrown us. "Well the puppy and kitten." He corrects with teasing tone.

"Hey." I laugh.

"You. Isaac. Fight." He orders. Isaac and I share a look and get in position. We roar and pounce at each other.

There was no winner. We didn't finish fighting, we were both too bloody and needing to finish healing but it was fun.

"Ugh, thank god I brought my bag and a spare change of clothes." I sigh in relief, looking down at my torn clothes.

When we got home Isaac and I slept together. Just slept. It surprises me that he hasn't had many nightmares since being here. It wasn't him the had the nightmare. He woke me up and I was so terrified of my dream. He asked me what my dream was about but I couldn't remember. I just knew that it felt so real and it was horrible.

 **CHRIS CENTRIC recap**

His father always used to remind him about pretty things, they look like a flower but are the serpent beneath it. Even since he met her that first day he knew she was trouble with that teasing way she had about her. He admittedly should of stop this by telling Allison she wasn't allowed friends over after he walked in on her friend shirtless. That would have saved him a lot of headache. But no he had invited this girl to stay that day while his daughter was out. He had to have lunch with her. He had to walk upstairs when he knew she would likely be changing. He was slight thankful when his sister interrupted after teen smiled and leered telling him to stay away from the jail bait. Jail bait that's exactly what Katherine is. Then he had a brilliant idea to drop the girl off to her house, he ignored her incentive flirting for the most part.

Now when Kate, his sister said her and Katherine was chased by a werewolf he thought initially thought her brother was the turned wolf. That didn't really change until after he found out Katherine was one. Realizing that the wolf must of been Derek and not a turned wolf in the mall. That shocked him and he probably should of killed her on the spot instead of taking her to safety. You'd probably think that it would waver his attraction but it just fueled it if anything. He was never a gentle sort of man. With Victoria he was always gentle and she was in charge, not something he liked. But with her he wouldn't have to be gentle with her. Not with a werewolf.

He was surprised when Allison found out Katherine was a werewolf, she was calm about it. She even asked Katherine to sleep over. When he said yes but she would have to sleep on the couch in the moment he said it purely for their safety, well, he did in the moment. Stay in his room. He told himself over and over again, not being able to fall asleep. He eventual caves and get up to got to the kitchen for a decaf. Most of him wanted the girl to be asleep so he could get his drink in peace. Part of him was happy when he saw the girl awake and playing on her phone. He decides to say something.

"You know shouldn't play phone games all night."

"Or what? You'll spank me? I might enjoy that to much." She cheekily laughs in reply. Her saying that made Chris want to go over there and do exactly that but instead he just raises an eyebrow and continues to the kitchen. She teases more in the kitchen he ignores it until.

"You want to know a secret?" She asks to him standing less then a few feet away,biting her lip. He nods in reply cause he can't find the words. The teen lets out a small laugh. She lifts a hand to trace it down the side of his face but he catches it. She lets out full smirk.

"Katherine." He warns. Because he's had enough and doesn't care about what's wrong. Not now, not in this the moment.

"What?" She asks innocently with her doe eyes.

"Step back." He orders, letting go of the girls hand. He can see her frown as she steps back thinking he was going to say no but intend he grabs her side and picks her up. She quickly wrap her legs around him. She kiss him, he waste no time kissing back. He honestly couldn't care if the cops showed up in that moment he wouldn't stop. He couldn't help himself, He fucked her. Hard. Something he loved and hadn't gotten to do in ages. He got to be in control or at least had the illusion of having control this time. He still has the marks from her claws. He thought maybe after they fucked the game would end but when he saw at The sheriffs with Allison and the way she called him sir he knew that the game was still on. He just needs to keep the game away from any emotions that may surface.

 **Hey thanks for reading XD remeMber to review/fav/follow thanks XD so i've been thinking about staring another story since i haven't had inspiration for my other 2 in a while. It'd be simaliar-ish but not a fan maybe Lydia's** **fraternal twin with main chris/oc and other pairings like oc/rafeal, oc/peter you know it'd be rated m. I'd still be working on this. Opinions ?**


	11. Chapter 11 Friend Agenda

**Hey I'm back so sorry for that unexpected Hitaus. I'm totally ignoring the fact werewolves eyes are meant to not show up on pictures sorry for the very teen girl vibe its what i was going for.**

Katherine p.o.v

I didn't get back to sleep after that, Neither did Isaac not that we thought we would anyway. We just ended up talking about random things, whatever came to mind.

"Okay, so you slept with Chris?"

"Yes."

"He's married and a hunter." Issac deadpans.

"Well he filed for divorce and yes." I try to make it sound better, but in truth it sounds pathetic even to my own ears.

"Does Allison know?" He asks curiously.

"No, but I think she is suspicious."

"Just be careful. You were so angry at your best friend sleeping with your boyfriend now you're sleeping with another best friends dad." He warns, gently.

"I don't know what I'm doing" I reply, honestly shaking my head. I like Chris, Like really really like Chris. I haven't felt that way in a long time.

"Just be careful. That's all I'm saying."

"And I appreciate that." I say looking over to the window seeing the morning light. "Come on. Let's get breakfast." I tell him jumping out of bed.

We each ended up eating allot, bacon, 4 eggs and 5 pieces of toast. Damn werewolf metabolism.

"We have school again today." I whine.

"What to skip?I could cover at school for you and with Melissa" Isaac offers with a shrug of a shoulder.

" _He hates you_." I swear I hear someone hiss. But Isaac didn't say it and he didn't seem to notice it so I ignore it.

"Really? You do that."

"Yeah, totally."

"Okay but I need you to also do something else."

"What is it?"

"Stiles knows about werewolves."

"Want me to kill him?"

"What?! No! Just I asked him to look into something for me you think you could ask him about it? Show him your claws if you need."

"Fine... What did you ask him to look into?"

"It doesn't matter, something a friend said."

"Fine." He sighs "I'll go wake Scott up or I'm going to be late." He says, getting up and throwing me a smile which I return.

After an hour I grab out my phone, flop onto the couch and call Chris.

"Katherine"

"Hey Chris." I singsong.

"What?"

"Can we hang out?"

"Hang out?"

"like _hang_ out." I ask. I hear a sharp intake of breath.

"I-I can't Not today."

"Oh.. Okay."

"Maybe another time." He suggests.

"Sure." I reply before hanging up. Maybe Jackson isn't a bad idea, were the same age and he can be sweet..at times. Allison... I know she knows something and I'm not sure what to do about it. I sigh pushing myself from the couch. I patter up stairs into my brothers room. I look around seeing he has a computer. Interesting I totally forgot about that since I got here. I walk over to his desk pulling out his chair and turning it on.

Username and Password come up on the screen. Now this I remember. "User name Allison. Password Allison." I laugh as it unlocks. That scene always amused me. An internet page is open. **Friend** **Agenda** Profile Scott McCall. Oh my god this is like Facebook. I snoop threw his things. Photos. Oh my god there are so many cute ones of him and Allison. Ahhh. I freeze for a moment seeing myself tagged in a photo. I have dark makeup and what I guess are those spray on tattoos that last for weeks after. I or 'she' has dyed dark black hair. It's me and Jackson smiling at each other. He has this punk kinda look as well I guess it was for a party.

Scott captioned the photo like this: My amazing sister Katherine McCall and her annoying Boyfriend Jackson Whittermore.

I click onto the link to my name. It loads the profile page. In a relationship with Jackson Whittermore is the first thing I read. Well I should really update it and living it up, maybe take a few pictures. I turn of his computer and head to my room in search for a computer. It was under my bed. Are you fucking serious?! I jump onto my bed sitting down with the laptop in-front of me. Huh? There's no username or password it automatically unlocks.

I decide to open _ **FriendAdgenda **_ Lucky for my it's already logged in. I look threw my news-feed and cringe. The only nice things posted are by others mostly stiles Scott and Lydia. Oh my god there are so many pictures of me with people, not that I look happy in most but there are. I look up the page seeing pending friend requests.

Erica Reyes.

Vernon Boyd

Allison Argent

Issac Lahey

Derek Hale

My eyes widen at the last one. I thought he didn't do social media or even he a computer. I accept all the friend request sending them all a message.

" **Sorry it toke a while to accept your friend request haven't been on since school started. No bad Blood?"**

I change it up slightly for each person. I get a response from Erica almost immediately.

 _ **"No bad blood XD I kind of figured you hadn't been on it since you haven't posted anything in forever. Lol ;)"**_

 **"I think I'll update everything."** I reply smiling.

 _ **"Awesome are we hang outing out tomorrow?"**_

 **"Of course. Duh. XD"**

 _ **"Ttyl class is starting lol."**_

 **"Lol."**

I push myself from my computer and walk to my vanity mirror feeling happy. I change my clothes into a dress and curl my hair, doing my makeup perfectly. I grab my phone and take a few pictures of me smiling because seeing those pictures made me happy. I think I'm starting to accept who I am now. I settle on the brightest photo with the realest smile. I add a caption and a feeling before posting it.

 _ **Katherine McCall is feeling- Like I'm finally getting there.**_

 _ **Life is a whirlwind of emotion but even if you don't have everything figured out you will get passed it. Just lift up your chin, smile, laugh and remember everyone whose there for you. Thank you :)**_

I switch onto some music. Oh my god 2012 music is so old but I survive. I turn on star ships by Nick Manij because honestly I love that song.I sing along dancing around the room using my hairbrush as a microphone.

"Starships were meant to fly. Hands up and touch the sky. Let's do this one last time. Ca-" I pause seeing my computer screen seeing a bunch of notification from my picture. I click the link.

17 LIKE THIS. Wait what it's only been 30 minutes and I don't even know half of the people that liked it. I see there are comments and reply as I go.

 _Allison Argent: Stunning._

 _Katherine McCall Reply: Thanks but you are more so xx_

I do that annoying comment thing girls do because I can't take compliments

 _Erica Reyes: Oh My God How are you so beautifull.?_

Katherine Reply McCall: Oh My God Thank You Babe XD

Huh I guess its a free period for some people I shrug continuing to read.

 _Lydia Martin: Welcome back. Been to long love the pic xxx_

Katherine McCall Reply: Good to be back :) Thnx xoxo

 _Stiles Stilinski: *Jaws drooping everywhere(Not the shark movie)*_

Katherine McCall: Haha Thnx Stiles

Well if that wasn't an ego boost I don't know what is. A notification pops up on the screen and a message. Derek Hale likes your Picture.

Derek Hale : Glad your feeling Better Kitten

Katherine McCall: Thnx Der. How bout you?"

Derek Hale: Good. Want to grab something to eat?

I contemplate this for a moment hearing my stomach rumble. God I hate eating all the time but food is amazing. I accept without much thought

Katherine McCall: Sure

Derek Hale: Pick you up in 5

 **Oh my gods So sorry for not udating sooner. This was something I wrote quikly feeling bad I hadn't uploaded. I lost the password to this account and I was mainly on my other account Mistress Monster183 uploading So so sorry :O Don't worry bout chris I still adore him and oc**

 **Remember to review/fav/follow**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey hope you enjoy. Sorry no chris this chapter :( Check out my other story based on this one same oc plot but sticks closer to the episodes and has some minor/major changes. Like she's a bit more standoffish after being bit and refusing to believ its real. It called 'Losing My Mind' sadly that one won't have Chris/oc**

 **This is sort of fluffy chapter**

True to his word Derek shows up 5 minutes later in his car. What did I do in those 5 minutes? Stalk his FriendAgenda page. He didn't have many pictures since his sister died, none actually. She was in most of them and damn there were pictures of Derek in New York and he was a party animal like seriously.

"Hey Der." I greet as I cling into his car.

"Hey Kitten...Aren't you meant to be at school?" He arches a brow at me as I shut the door, doing my seat belt.

"I needed a break and concentrate on myself for a bit."

"And you still want to go get lunch if its a 'me' day." He looks at me dubiously, raising an eyebrow. I have to stop myself from laughing.

"Yeah.. I feel good for some reason and why not?" I grin at him as he starts the car. He grins back.

* * *

We go to a little cafe near the mall called 'simple things'. I'm pretty sure I've been here before, maybe with Lydia. We sit down outside as a waitress comes up to us. We order sandwiches and coffee.

"Derek?" I ask looking at him over my mug. He pulls his from his lips.

"Huh?"

"What should I do?"

"About?"

"About Chris."

"I don't think you should be with him."

"I like him Derek but it's... complicated now. Allison mentioned something. I can't get on the bad side of a hunter Derek. What if that is what pushes her over the edge?" I panic.

"What do you mean?" He inquires.

"Are you serous? Her parents are getting a divorce right after she moves here. Even though they have no connection she'll think they do. I'm changed into a werewolf in front of her thus changing her life and I've fucked her dad." I rant feeling my good mood demolishing, I sit my coffee mug down on the table. He leans forward, elbows on the table.

"Do what you think feels right. Listen to your instincts, your survival instincts. Living in the moment can be amazing but when it's over that's when reality kicks in." He speaks distantly, nodding.

"I guess." I shrug, nodding.

"Want me to drop you back home?" He offers.

"Sure." I smile up at him accepting.

* * *

When I get home I look at the clock and sigh. An hour till Scottie comes home. I decide to head back up to my computer checking FrendAgenda. Several notifications again. I have really become a social butterfly compared to the real Katherine the past year or so. I shrug reading threw the comments of my earlier picture.

Scott McCall: You look happy, That's amazing. :D

Jackson Whittermore: Oh my God. Whoa

I grin at the comments seeing a few more but getting distracted from a message from Allsion.

 **Finally! Haha no bad blood**

 _ **Thats a relief**_

 **Can I sleepover tonight?**

 _ **Sure**_

 **Cool i'll get there at 5**

 _ **Can't wait :D**_

I feel alittle awkward having Allison over but I shrug it off. I can look up from my computer hearing my mother coming into the house. "Katy!" She calls. Uh oh. I quickly shut my computer, shoving it under my bed before heading downstairs.

"Hey mom."

"You weren't at school, why?"

"I needed some time to myself, taking in everything that's happen but still smiling." I tilt my head, with a small smile. She nods understandably with a soft smile upon her face.

"That's okay. Just tell me next time?"

'I promise." I promise as she pulls me into a hug. I smile into the curls in her hair, hugging her tightly. I pull back after a moment.

"Allison's sleeping over tonight okay?"

"That's fine. I'll find something to cook." She pats me on the arm before heading off into the kitchen.

* * *

Allison comes over at five like promised. It wasn't awkward like I thought. We are up sitting on my bed when Allison starts.

"So what's going on with Jackson? He asked about you."

"He did?"

"Yeah. So..?"

"I don't know. I've been re-thinking allot of things lately." I speak as she moves closer, leaning forward to listen to me intently.

"Do you like him?"

"It's complicated. He cheated on me." I sigh, burying my face in my hands. Allison presses her lips together tightly in pity.

"Sometimes you need to let go of your past and others... you need cling on and fight for it. But not in this situation." She calmly advises.

"You right. God, Emotions just go out of wack sometimes." I give a pathetic laugh, looking at her running a hand over my face. She laughs with me, darting forward to wrap me into her arms, pushing me back onto my bed. I laugh.

* * *

After dinner Scott and Issac join Allison and I on the couch, watching a movie. Allison and Scott snuggle up on the couch. Issac sitting on one of the couch chairs with me curled in his lap.

"Hey. I talked to Stiles." He whispers taking my focus off the movie and onto him.

"Yeah?"

"He didn't have enough specific information. It got way to many results. Sorry." He apologizes in a whiny tone.

"It's okay." I whisper back and giving him a comforting squeeze on his arm. Allison and Scott end up falling asleep on the couch I fall asleep were I was with Issac.

* * *

I wake up the next morning and climb of Issac's lap, heading upstairs for a shower. It's Saturday today and I have plans with Erica she wants to go shopping and try a new look. I hear my phone beep as I get out of the shower wrap in a towel as I grab it from the contour.

 **Chris: I can't**

That's all it reads. I furrow my brow in confusion. I don't understand and don't respond because I don't know how to. It can't mean what I think it means he wouldn't just use me and throw me away. Its more to him than that I know it but that might be why. I clench my jaw feeling awful and blinking back tears. Fucking hell, having heightened emotions are not fun. I hear the bathroom door open but I try to swallow back my emotion when Issac enters I turn to him and hug him. He can sense something is off, he hugs me tightly as I bury my head against his chest, not caring my hair is getting his shirt wet.

"You okay Kate?" He ask placing a hand on my back as I pull back a bit. So out torso are no longer touching.

"No but... I'm going out with Erica today so that will brighten my mood." I shrug with a small smile.

"It'll be okay."

After that he leaves me to get ready then everyone meets having breakfast in the dining room together.

"I have to go." I inform everyone when Erica texts me.

"Where are you going?" Scott inquires

"Erica."

"Okay." He nods as I grab the car keys shouting goodbyes as I race out of the house. I drive down to Erica's house following her directions.

"Hey Erica."

"Hey Katherine."

"So what do you want to do today."

"I um.. I want a make over." She mumbles

"Eric-"

"Please I've never been pretty or popular. I'm doing this to make myself feel better not anyone else. Me." She pleads desperately. I relax and let a true smile cross my lips.

"Okay-" I respond but she cuts me off by squealing happily. I laugh with a silly grin on my face, shaking my head as I start driving.

* * *

We get back to her house and she's practically bouncing with excitement. We just got our nails done (even though mine will come of if I let my claws out) and a bunch of nice clothes. Her house is amazing I remember her saying parents work all the time so we're alone. I pick her out an outfit. It's tight black jeans, Black beanie, grey v-neck tank and Leather jacket. I had to get the jacket for her, couldn't help myself. The outfit isn't as outrageous as the ones she had one teen wolf but still show her off. The perfect mix of sexy and cute. I do her hair in large curls similar to the show.

I do her makeup natural, her eyes slightly darker though. She honestly looks beautiful and not in the way she was in the show after being turned. Beautiful as in genuinely beautiful and real. Erica is shocked when she see's herself. Mouth hanging agape as she stands up looking at her mirror.

"I-I-Thank you."

"No problem. Now that your dressed up we are going bowling with Boyd, Issac, Lydia and Stilles."

"Really?" She grins.

"Yes really now come on we are going to be late."

* * *

The night was amazing. Boyd is so in love with Erica you wouldn't imagine. They're not together but they will be amazing when they are. I go home with Issac. We cuddle up together and fall asleep in my room. He's such a cutie. Tomorrow I'll have to try to talk to Chris and figure out what's going on.

 **Thanks for reading rememeber to Review/Fav/Follow**

 **Be sure to check out my other story 'Losing My Mind'**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey hope you enjoy**

I wake up to a shriek and the sound of my bedroom door slamming. Both Issac and I jolt awake. I shriek when I feel someone lying next to me not Issac. When I jump Issac falls off the bed with a thud and almost do to but Derek's hand reaches out and grabs me by the arms before I can.

"Oh my god. Derek you almost gave me a heart attack please at least text me before you jump in my bed next time. Wait..." I scold him as he laughs, coming to a realization that the door got slammed. "Was my brother in here?!" I practically shout going red in embarrassment. Derek just laughs harder. "Oh my god." I run my hands over my face as Issac sits back down on the bed. What will my brother think?! And both of them are shirtless great. I practically jump from bed, wearing my usual bed-wear shorts and tank as I race out of the room.

"Scott."

"I do not want to know! I don't want to know!" He screams childishly running down the stairs. I chase him.

"Scotty." I shout after him.

"No, No, No." He starts chanting covering his ears with his hands standing in the lounge. I sigh shaking my head coming to a stop a few feet from him. I give him a look. A 'Stop it right now or else' look. He slowly takes his ears from his face. Nodding to himself with a look of pain on his face as he talks. "Okay...Tell me." He asks bracing himself.

"I don't have nightmares when I share a bed."

"You have nightmares?" He asks concerned. I have been getting nightmare the past few weeks, they're bad. Most of them are more memories from this girl very vague I can't make anything specific out.

"Yeah, I do." I admit hoping he'll drop it. He doesn't.

"But that doesn't explain why Derek hale was in your bed."

"Derek wasn't in my bed." I lie and scratch the back of my neck.

"It just saw-"

"Nope."

"He is still-"

"No he's not."

"Derek-"

"I don't know who that is." I keep cutting him off adamantly lying.

"Really?" He drawls sarcasm heavily laced in his voice. I press my lips together, eyes wide as I nod. Obviously lying.

"Yes really." I lie once again. He's almost shaking with anger.

"Why do you do this? Why can't you just actually commit to someone for once?"

"What?" I step back confused.

"You don't even see it do you? Are you that desperate for attention?" He stresses .

"Scott." I whisper.

"You can tell me anything you know? We used to be so close. It hurts so bad that you don't tell me things-"

"Scot-"

"I believe in you and I trust you so... whatever is going on I trust that you're keeping it from me for a reason."

"I am." I defend putting on a tough facade but feeling broken.

"You started acting better when the murders started." Oh hell no he is not going there.

"What are you saying Scott?!"

"I will always stand by your side no matter what but... since that summer you've always had this...darkness plague you." He starts, looking away me shaking his head. He isn't really saying this is he? "You used to try taking your life-"

"Scotty please." My voice is breaking.

"It was something you wrote in your diary before the murders started-" Before I got her "You wrote ' _Why hurt yourself when you can hurt other people'_." He continues, voice breaking.

"I'm not the one killing people! How could I? I wouldn't even be strong enough." I speak hysterically.

"But Derek would be." He looks me in the eyes dead sett and I feel my heartbreak.

"You know shouldn't have to worry about your sister being a killer she's only killed one person; Herself." I scream brokenly feeling so betrayed.

I storm out of the house barefoot ignoring his call. I run feeling angry and broken so I make a stupid decision and head to the argent house. Chris answers. He looks shocked that I'm here.

"Katherine." He breaths out. I'm so emotional right now but it all goes away seeing him.

"Are you home alone?"

"Yeah wh-" I cut him off by kissing him. He kissing back before I pull away.

"I missed you." I whisper looking into his eyes.

"I missed you too." He stares back at me before leaning in and kissing me again. We stumble into the house and I kick the door shut behind me.

* * *

I feel safe as we lye in his bed his arms wrapped around me but I can't feeling...I hate not knowing. My feelings for Chris are so complicated, it's a mix of danger and rough passion that has me hooked but I can't help feeling I'm digging my own grave. He's my best-friends dad, _Allison's_ dad, sweet Allison's dad. You have know idea how guilty it makes me feel. Never in a million years would i have though I'd be trapped in a world of a tv show. As Scott's sister, As Jackson's Girlfriend, as Melisa's daughter, as Issac savoir, as Derek's... Derek's... I don't know what I am to him. Family. That's what we are. Pack. The same. Chris pulls away, getting up to get to get dressed.

"Can I have a shower?"

"Yeah sure."

I shower, scrubbing at my skin leaving no trace of him and get re-dressed. I see him in the kitchen as I come downstairs.

"Want something to eat?" He offers looking over to me from the sink.

"Tell me." I demand walking over in a nonthreatening way. He turns completely to me.

"Tell you what?"

"Anything. I'm so confused." I admit, brokenly and shaking my head. He lets a a breath of air and drags a hand down his face.

"I don't know what you want me to say." He shakes his head. "It's complicated."

"You don't think I know that?!"

"You mean allot to me. I don't want you to but you do! A werewolf and a hunter are never a good mix." He sighs. I feel my heart swell as he admits his feeling but upset for what had followed.

"Like Derek and Kate?"

"You know about that?"

"I know allot of things I shouldn't." I speak in a pathetic tone wrapping my arms around myself.

"Like what?" He tilts his head.

"It doesn't matter." I shrug, shaking my head.

"Katherine."

"It's okay Chris." I speak not to sure of myself.

"We'll figure this out." I don't know if I believe his words when he doesn't really believe them. He puts a hand on my check, leaning forward kissing my walks past me and I leave.

* * *

I want to go to Lydia's but forget where she live so run into the woods. I turn when I get miles into the woods. I collapses digging my claws into the dirt panting before arching up and howling as lonely as I can. I hear return howls less then a minute later. The first one was Peter I can tell he was close. The next was Derek sounding howl. I fall back to the dirt a moment later I felt Peter's arms wrapped around me pulling me up. I roar as loud as I can with a much emotion as I can as I hear Issac's howl. Peter grabs at my arm, pulling me up, close to him. His arms encase me as my head rest on his chest. I feel so safe, his scent is like home.

It like I'm in a whirlwind of emotions. Hell, my 'brother' thought I was a killer but honestly that may not be to far from the truth and I feel it's something I may become. At least he's still on my side.

"What happened little one?" He ask , running a hand through my hair as I cry.

"Just need my alpha, haven't seen you in so long." I speak threw tears half lying. I didn't even realize that not seeing or having contact with him in a while would be a problem. I had Issac and Derek but I also needed Peter. He is my alpha.

"It's okay little one. You're still learning." He mumbles. I relax into his arms going limp. Just breathing him in.

"I just feel so...unimportant."

"Little one you are the most important person to me. Now tell me."

"I feel like on the edge of losing everything."

"How so?"

"Scott thinks I'm a murder and Chris...I don't even know where to start. He's breaking my heart."

"Do not let other people emotions and thought hold you back from your potential."

"My potential?" I look up at him as my tears start o dry. A deadly smirk comes across his face.

"You have no idea do you?" He smiles.

"Of?"

"What you can become, how powerful and strong you are, you will be." I shouldn't believe but I do. I can be, I am.

"How?"

"You just need to let go of everything holding you back." He speaks and I nod. I can do that if that's what it take I can. I know I can. "And you and I will show them how right and wrong they are." He whispers so confident and assertive with his words.

"You. Are. Powerful." His looks into my eyes flaring his eyes blood red.

* * *

 **Thanks for Peter is not a good guy. Katherine will fall off the edge for a fair while. Who should fight to bring her back or will she try to bring herself back? I have a poll up so vote on that please XD if its not an option pm me.**

 **(Asking this now so I can write up to that point better)**

 **Remember to review/ fav /follow.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Tuesday Morning**

Scott and Issac sat awkwardly on the couch Monday morning watching the news as breaking news hits.

 _"Two bodies were found yesterday morning. It is another suspected animal attacked. No identification has been made yet all we can say for sure that the victims were both male in there late 20's-early 30's we will update you later when more has come forth. The FBI is investigating also side the BHPD. On other news also a teenage girl has been attacked in her home late last night. She is in the hospitable in stable conditio-"_

Scott turns off the TV and turns to Issac. "When did you last see Katherine?"

"You know it was Sunday morning, Your Mother filed a missing person report., You don't seriously think she did this?" He looks at Scott with a look of disbelief. But honestly her knows somethings changed with her since then he can feel it.

"I wouldn't put it past her and it's not the first time she went 'missing'." Scott huffs even though there has been search parties looking for her.

"You should be careful she's going threw allot." Issac is quick to her defense.

"And no one will tell me!" He snarls before storming off.

* * *

 **Monday night (Yesterday)**

Katherine was crying as she banged on the Argent's house door, only hearing one heartbeat inside as she stood in the dead of night. "I'm coming." Allison voice sleepily groaned before the door swung open. Allison looked Katherine over gasping. "Honey what happened?" She questions as She pulls Katherine into the house before locking the door behind them. Allison wraps into a hug as her friend cries. Allison pulls back an arm still around the younger friend guiding her into the kitchen.

"He..He.." Katherine's voice is shaking and Allison heart sinks in her chest thinking the worst.

"Who? What did he do? Are you okay?" Allison rapidity questions pulling Katherine back into her arms as she sobs but the cries stop abruptly.

"I am but you're not going to be." Katherine whispers into her ear not sigh of tears on her face.

"Wait, Wh-" Allison barely has time to register what the other girl has said as she tries to pull back. Katherine's claws come out as she digs them in and rip them out of Allison side. Allison lets out a chocked of scream mouth open on shock as Katherine hold her up, hushing her.

"It okay Ally you'll live."

"Why?"Allison shakily manages to chock out as Katherine lowers her to lye on the floor. Katherine smile eyes glowing gold but not so bright as they were last time and her canine lengthening. She doesn't respond as Allison vision goes blurring and dark, eventually passing out. Katherine brushes Allison her out of her face, smearing blood as she does so.

She leaves a few minutes later. 'GAME ON' is written in blood on the wall above the counter.

* * *

 **Tuesday (Present)**

Issac skipped school after finding out Allison was the girl attacked. Miss McCall had informed both Scott and Issac. Scott race to the hospitable and Issac raced into the preserve until he reached the hale house.

"Derek!" He called as he raced in.

"You feel it too? Somethings changed with her."

"There have been more murders and now Allison Argent was attacked inside her house."

"You think she's doing this? It could be Peter."

"Or both."

"Katy wouldn't do that."

"I don't want to think that! She saved me but if she can save people she destroy them too."

"Maybe." He sighs.

"We could talk to her."

"I've tried calling."

"She didn't take her phone when she ran-"

"You have so little faith in me, don't you?" Katherine voice laughs from outside. Issac and Derek freeze sharing a look before racing outside. They come to a stop on the burnt remains of the porch. "You know it hurts having people that you cared about thinking you're a killer." She looks down placing a hand on her hip.

"We don't think that." Issac's quick to assure. Derek stares at her, she's beautiful as always. Dressed in skin tight dark jeans and a grey tank. But strangely her hair is straighten it somehow makes her look so much more young and innocent.

"Peter's up to something, isn't he?"

"Peter's always up to something." She huffs in amusement. Issac steps forward observing her.

"Allison was attacked last night." He speaks the grin falls from her face.

"Oh my God, what happened?" She gasps, eyes wide. Derek can't tell if its from actual surprise or fear of them knowing to much. He decides to believe her Katherine has a light heart, always fixing other peoples problems. Issac told him how she change not only his but Boyd's and Erica's life just by one small kind gesture. She also doesn't know when to put herself first. When she does in his opinion its never for the right thing (Chris) and when she doesn't she just gets trampled on (Jackson cheating on her).

"Someone broke into her house." Issac races to her not being able to hold back. He latches onto her and she wraps an arm around him and replies.

"You thinking it's Peter? He wou-" She suggests.

"Peter would have killed her." Derek cuts her off.

"You don't think..?"

"What? No off course not." He sighs as he walks over. Issac steps back from Katherine as his phone rings causing both him and Katherine to flinch. He answers it. Is stiles. "Katherine are you okay? Did Peter do something?" He gently asks as he goes for a hug. She wrap her arms around his neck, Standing on her tip toes to rest her head on his shoulder. She smirks as she looks at the behind him before quickly dropping it from her face. She pulls back putting a look of grief on her face solemnly nodding.

"I should go to the hospitable to Allison." She worries.' To make sure Allison doesn't remember' she thinks but doesn't say.

"I need to tell you something." Issac interrupts capturing their attention. He waits for a moment before looking Katherine straight in the eye. "Apart from the amber alert they put out on you..." He takes in a deep breath before continuing "You're Father is back in town." Oh interesting she wonders what Scott's farther would be like in real life. He's hot but she shakes that thought away since she's pretty sure he wouldn't be down for the whole incest thing.

"I'm 'missing'?"

"Yes you mother filed a report on Monday morning after calling everyone of your friends. Your father put the amber alert out in the afternoon when he arrived in town."

I look away. "Take me to see Allison." She look up to Derek.

* * *

 **Katherine P.o.v**

He drops me three blocks away from the hospitable. I walk alone arms wrapped around myself. I get a block and a half before a cop car pulls up by me. It's the sheriff. I freeze looking at the car door opening. He radios in as he runs up. I stay still as he starts talking to me, looking away and well moving my head awkwardly. I completely still when he puts a hand on my shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, where am I?" I ask in a distant voice even though I know this is mostly for show and to build up a lie. He looks at me with concern. "We should get you to the hospitable."

"No tests please." I plead.

"Katherine."

"Fine just no blood tests."

"Okay deal."

* * *

True to his word there were no blood tests. No invasive tests and at least I don't change into a hospitable gown, that I adamantly refused too. Rafael McCall steps into the room. I freeze remembering this guy is supposed to be my 'father', shame really he's quite attractive. He practically rushes over to my side.

"Oh my god Kathy we were so worried." He looks like he's just stayed up for days on end and concern is etched onto his face. I pressed my lips together debating my next words.

"Daddy?" I breath out acting surprised. He nods his head.

"Yeah I'm here, It's okay."

"Can I go home?"

"Yeah, we'll get you home. I promise." He promises looking at me in a soft way.

"Can I see Allison First? A nurse mentioned she was attacked."

"Of course. Just give me a moment."

The doctor comes in and since nothing is wrong she can leave. Rafael waits for her as she goes into Allison's room. She closes the door carefully behind her.

"Kate?" Christoper's voice speaks up in surprise.

"Oh my god is she okay?" She acts worried going over to Chris who raises from his seat heading to her. He shakes his head.

"I don't know what happened." He chocks out, Katherine brings him into a hug hushing him. Her eyes glow a darker gold as she looks over his shoulder to Allison.

* * *

 **Sorry my updating is so bad. I'm on my other account more since I have more fics there. Should I move my fic over to that account because they'd propbably get updated more if I do?**

 **remeber to fav/follow and review. Any feedback and Suggestions welcome.**


End file.
